Un être rare
by Mdg.Twlight
Summary: Bella est un vampire de 17 ans qui vis chez son père Aro Volturi, à Volterra. Elle sait qu'elle est une exception de la nature du fait que son père ait eu un enfant avec sa mère, mais elle ne se sait pas à quel point elle l'est. Venez lire son histoire et vous comprendrez.
1. Chapter 1

**UN ETRE RARE**

Voici ma première fiction. Elle ne ressemble pas du tout à l'œuvre de SM, même si les personnages sont les mêmes.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Si vous avez un conseil à me donner pour améliorer ma fic n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : La vie au château**

PDV de Bella

Cela faisais maintenant 18 ans que je restais enfermée dans ce château, soit disant pour ma sécurité … Mon père n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que c'était pour mon bien, et pour ma survie. Ma survie ? Est-ce pour ça que je m'entraine au combat pendant plus de 8h par jour ? Que pendant ces longues heures, je devais affronter Félix ainsi que Dimitri avec toutes sortes d'armes ? Un jour, m'étant réveillée de mauvaise humeur, j'avais eu l'audace de courir jusqu'à la salle du trône et de demander à mon père (qui était en pleine réunion avec Marcus et Caius) ce que je faisais ici exactement. Et pour seule réponse j'ai eu le droit à :

_Flash-Back :_

- Ma fille, je te l'ai déjà dit, tout ceci n'est que pour ton bien ?

- Mon bien ? Mais je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble la ville de Volterra papa … Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée !

- Enfermée ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu peux aller dans le jardin quand tu veux.

- Oui. Mais je parlais de sortir au cinéma, de manger au restaurant, pleins de trucs que les jeunes font !

- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir pour le moment.

- Pour le moment ? Mais quand ce sera CE moment ?

- Quand tu comprendras pourquoi je fais ça, tu me remercieras ma fille.

- JAMAIS ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me laisse pas sortir ... Je suis comme toi, comme eux, comme tout le monde dans le château. Même si des fois j'ai besoin de dormir et que je ne me nourris pas comme vous mais mise à part ça, je suis normal. Tu laisses tout le monde sortir, que ce soit pour des missions ou autre, mais moi, tu ne me laisse jamais sortir papa ! Je suis désolée que tu aies honte de moi, père.

- Bella ! Ne dis jamais une chose comme ça ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Jamais je n'ai eu honte de toi, tu es tout pour moi, je n'ai juste pas envie de te perdre …

- C'est en me gardant prisonnière que tu me perds papa, ai-je murmuré avant de partir en courant jusqu'à la salle de sport pour me défouler.

_Fin du flash-back …_

Ah au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Isabella Volturi. J'ai 17ans et je suis un vampire, enfin, pas un vampire ordinaire, car je dors (pas souvent mais quand même), je peux pleurer et je ne me nourris pas de sang humain mais de nourriture normale. Vous devez vous dire que c'est bizarre que je ne boive pas de sang mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en bois. Seulement, c'est du sang de vampire que je bois. Mais attention, je ne suis pas une tueuse de vampires ! Seules quelques gorgées me suffisent de temps en temps. Et de plus, je me nourris juste sur les vampires psychopathes, etc. Que mon père gardent prisonnier. Ha, et j'ai un don un bouclier. Ce qui me permet de repousser les attaques autant physique que mental de mon attaquant mais cela me demande beaucoup d'énergie.

Bref, comme vous avez dû vous en doutez, je suis la fille d'Aro. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, car j'ai hérité de son sal caractère et donc je suis autant têtue que lui, voir plus des fois … J'ai hérité de la beauté de ma mère m'a dit un jour mon père. J'ai les cheveux bruns un peu bouclés, des yeux bleus foncés (ce qui est surement dû à ma nature de vampire non ordinaire) et quand je suis énervée mes yeux deviennent d'un bleu très clair. Ce qui, la première fois, nous a tous choqués autant moi que les autres. Ensuite, selon Dimitri, j'ai une bouche sensuelle, c'est-à-dire des lèvres pulpeuses mais sans l'être trop et qui ont une couleur un peu plus rouge que la normale. Si on prend les termes de Jane, j'ai une bouche « à croquer ». Après avoir parlé de moi et de mon père, vous devez vous demander qui est ma mère ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Car ma mère a disparu 1 semaine après ma naissance. Ils ont retrouvé le reste de son corps dans le bois derrière le jardin. Elle avait été brulée, seulement quelques morceaux de tissu de ses vêtements étaient intacts. Ce que je sais de mon père c'est qu'elle s'appelait Anne et qu'elle était selon lui, très belle, très intelligente et qu'elle était aussi gracieuse qu'un félin pour une humaine. C'est tout ce que je sais sur elle car mon père n'aime pas en parler, ça lui rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs. Il l'aimait et quand elle est morte, il en a souffert. Mais, il m'a expliqué que j'étais la plus belle chose qui lui étais arrivé car normalement c'était très rare pour un vampire d'avoir un enfant.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il me protège peut-être un peu trop. Je ne lui en veux pas car je l'aime énormément, mais j'aimerai tellement pouvoir voir le monde de mes propres yeux et non à travers internet.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 mois que je ne parlais plus à mon père depuis notre dernière conversation sur le fait que je voulais sortir du château. Deux semaines après avoir eu cette conversation, Jane est venu me chercher dans ma chambre :

- Ton père veut te voir.

- Quand ?

- Maintenant, en bas dans la salle.

- Ok, mais viens avec moi alors. Lui demandais-je en faisant la moue.

- Rooo, d'accord Bella !

- Ne fais pas celle qui a peur, je sais que tu adore faire rager mon père.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que des fois mon caractère prend le dessus sur ma raison.

- Oui comme la fois dernière quand il t'a donné pour mission d'aller surveiller un clan dont il doutait de leurs intentions et que tu lui as répondu : « C'est une blague j'espère ? ».

- Qui t'a raconté ça ?

- Marcus, il m'a dit que j'avais raté la meilleure tête de mon père. Lui répondis-je en riant.

- Bah, oui … Mais j'adore me battre et il m'envoie depuis un mois faire des missions pourries.

- Bah c'est normal ! Lui répondis-je en riant tellement que j'en avais mal au ventre.

- Et en quoi c'est normal ? Me répondit-elle en boudant.

- Bah moins tu respectes son rang de « roi », moins il respectera le tien.

À force de rire, je commençais vraiment à avoir mal au ventre, je me concentrais donc pour me calmer.

- Ha, ok. Finis par me répondre Jane. Bon on y va ou pas ?

- Oui, chef ! Je vous suis.

- Tu sais que tu es pire que ton père des fois ?

- Oui oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent.

Nous partîmes donc rejoindre la salle du trône pour aller voir mon père 2mn plus tard, nous étions devant la salle. Je souffle un bon coup et je pousse la lourde porte qui sépare la salle du trône du couloir.

- Ha parfait, ma fille fait enfin office de présence … Dit mon père.

Ho, il pense que j'ai renoncé à lui faire la tête ? Il me connait mal.

- Mhmh, Jane pourrais-tu dire à Mr Aro que je ne viens pas pour lui mais juste parce que le roi m'a demandé ? Et que peut être c'est pour enfin me laisser sortir ? Demandais-je à Jane avec un grand sourire.

Jane se retenant de rire ma répond :

- Je pense que Mr Aro t'a entendu Bella.

- Effectivement Isabella, je t'ai entendu. Cependant je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te donner l'autorisation de sortir mais pour te donner une mission !

- Humm … Répondis-je en attendant la suite.

- Je prends ça pour une affirmation. Alors voilà, nous avons un nouvel arrivant, il s'appelle Antonio, il a été transformé il y a peu et je voudrais que tu lui apprennes tout ce qu'i savoir sur la vie ici et aussi l'entrainer au combat.

- QUOI ? C'est ça ta mission ? Tu as réussi à me trouver une mission DANS le château ?

- Tais-toi Bella ! J'en ai marre de tes réflexions. Il y a quelques mois tu m'as fait part de ton intention à faire la même chose que les gardes c'est-à-dire des missions, et là je t'en donne une et tu n'es pas contente !

- Bah oui je veux des missions mais DEHORS de ce putin de château ! Criais-je à mon père.

- Isabella Anne Volturi tu te calmes immédiatement.

Oh là là il utilise mon prénom en entier, ça sent mauvais … Mais s'il croit qu'il va gagner, il rêve.

- D'accord, Hô cher roi Aro Volturi, si ce sont vos ordres tel est mon destin. Répondis-je avec un regard méchant envers mon père.

Je fixais mon père sans baisser les yeux en attendant sa prochaine réplique quand tout d'un coup j'entends quelqu'un éclater de rire. Je me mis donc à rechercher cette personne qui vient de gâcher mon rituel visuel entre mon père et moi quand je remarque que mon imposteur n'est autre que mon oncle Marcus plié en deux. Sentant ma colère monter, mon sang se refroidir et mon bouclier se mettre à vibrer autour de moi, je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que mes yeux devaient être d'un bleu clair. Jane voyant mon état se mit à tousser, histoire de calmer mon oncle qui d'un coup voyant mes yeux se calme tout en s'excusant. Mon père ne sachant que penser de mon état et du rire de mon oncle me dit :

- Antonio arrive cet après-midi. Soit là à son arrivée. Me dis mon père en retournant à son ancien occupation.

Ayant été congédié, je fis demi-tour en essayant de ranger mon sal caractère au fond de moi. En espérant que cet Antonio ne lui donne pas envie de revenir cette après-midi.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier énormément Galswinthe, qui a la grande patience et la générosité de me corriger. Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à SM.

L'histoire est totalement différente de l'œuvre de SM mais les personnages lui appartiennent.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Et pensez à laisser des reviews, avec vos impressions.

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**PDV de Bella**

Bon, dans dix minutes Antonio arrive… J'ai donc encore ce lapse de temps pour réfléchir à toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables de faire changer mon père de sa décision de ne pas me laisser sortir. Plusieurs solutions me viennent à l'esprit mais aucune ne me plaise :

1ère : Fuguer ? Non, mon père risquerait de m'arracher la tête quand il me retrouvera ou alors de m'attacher à mon lit avec des menottes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

2ème : Le menacer de me tuer s'il ne me laisse pas sortir ? Pas possible non plus car avant que je puisse faire un seul mouvement, il m'aura attaché les mains.

3ème : Le tuer car après je serais libre de faire mes propres choix ? Rhô, impossible je tiens à lui quand même.

J'étais encore assise sur un fauteuil du couloir, à réfléchir, quand tout d'un coup je vois un gars chauve, tout petit, me tendre une main et me parler. Mais étant tellement subjuguée par ses tatouages qui cachent presque tout son visage je n'entendis pas ce qu'il disait. Me voyant perplexe devant lui, il se mit à me retendre sa main et à répéter plus fort cette fois :

- Bonjour, je suis Antonio vous devez être Isabella, la fille d'Aro.

- Euh oui c'est moi, comment le savez-vous ? lui demandai-je en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

- Bah c'est très simple, vous êtes aussi jolie qu'il me l'avait dit, si ce n'est plus.

Waouh alors là c'est super ! Un homme chauve, tatoué de partout et étant plus petit que la plupart des hommes du château, mais surtout plus petit que moi et de mon 1m68 est en train de me draguer. Je vais tuer mon père !

- Merci, répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Mais de rien ma belle, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je sens que ces futurs jours vont être merveilleux avec vous à mes côtés.

Bon, là s'en est de trop !

- Écoute mon cher Antonio, tu vas tout de suite calmer tes ardeurs car je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur. De plus, sache que c'est mon père qui veut que je m'occupe de ton cas et que donc je n'ai pas le choix. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas du tout de t'arracher quelques organes pour que tu calmes ta dose de testostérones. On est d'accord ?

Durant mon discourt les yeux d'Antonio se sont mis à noircis sous la colère. Ouh là, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec ce petit gringalet.

- OK, répondit Antonio en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

Ah bah non, je m'amuserai une prochaine fois alors.

- Bien. Maintenant suis-moi je vais te montrer ta chambre et te faire visiter le château.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit je lui fis donc visiter le château. Il était tellement heureux de toutes ces pièces qu'on aurait dit un gamin de 8ans devant une vitrine de bonbons géants.

Arrivés à la fin de la visite, je le regarde, obligée de rire en voyant son regard abasourdi, rivé sur la salle de combat et lui dis :

- Bon on va bientôt commencer ton entraînement au combat. Je te laisse exactement (regardant ma montre pour vérifier l'heure) 3h pour te préparer et ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre. Dans 3h soit ici, habillé en tenue de sport.

- Euh, c'est toi qui va m'entraîner au combat ? Ce n'est pas que je doute de tes qualités mais tu parais tellement… fragile.

N'y tenant plus de ses réflexions, je lui attrape le cou, le serre tout en le soulevant, et le regarde droit dans les yeux en lui disant :

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur. La petite chose fragile en a plus que marre de tes réflexions. La prochaine fois, je t'arrache un bras, ensuite l'autre, la jambe droite puis la gauche…

- OK, OK c'est bon j'ai compris je suis dé… désolé, je ne vou… voulais pas te blesser, répondit Antonio en bégayant.

- Pose-le tout de suite Bella ! gronda mon père derrière moi.

- Pas de problème père, lui répondis-je tout en lâchant d'un coup Antonio.

Antonio se remit debout devant mon père en essayant de s'excuser en disant qu'il m'avait cherché mais mon père ne voulant pas l'écouter lui dit :

- Va te préparer Antonio, je voudrais parler à ma fille.

- Oui d'accord, pas de problème.

- Bien.

Antonio parti à vitesse vampirique, cool enfin débarrassé !

- Bella… soupira mon père.

- Papa il m'a cherché, je n'ai fait que le remettre sur le droit chemin.

- En le menaçant ?

- Bah au moins je suis tranquille pour longtemps maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu l'as traumatisé là !

- Mais non.

- Bon tant pis, c'est fait. Écoute Bella, je vois bien que tu m'en veux depuis 5 mois de ne pas te laisser sortir…

- Ah ça c'est sûr, le coupai-je

- … mais comprends-moi, je ne peux pas ! Je t'ai dit que c'était extrêmement rare d'avoir des enfants alors si on venait à te faire du mal je ne m'en remettrais pas.

- Je sais me défendre papa, c'est même toi qui a organisé mon apprentissage. Je connais presque tous les styles de combats. Et je bats Demetri, Félix et Alec au moins 8 fois sur 10.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas 10 fois sur 10.

- Papa, si tu ne me laisse pas sortir par toi-même je trouverais un moyen moi-même.

- NON ! gronda mon père en montrant ses deux longues dents effilées.

- Tu me pourris la vie papa… Je préfèrerai encore mourir que rester un mois de plus enfermée ici, lui répondis-je en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ça ? J'aurai dû mourir avec maman, je n'aurai pas eu à subir tes stupides lois. JE TE DETESTE ! criais-je à mon père tellement fort que j'avais l'impression que le château tremblait.

Cependant cette impression fut vite remplacée par une impression de picotement à ma joue droite… Mon père venait de me donner une gifle ! Abasourdie, je regardais mon père en exprimant toute ma haine dans mes yeux, quand une larme se mit à couler le long de ma joue meurtrie. Ne supportant plus de voir mon père, je m'enfuis à toute allure dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer. Sur la route jusqu'à ma chambre, j'entendis mon père chuchotait :

- Tu lui ressembles tellement si tu savais… Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre toi aussi.

Durant les trois prochains qui suivirent, une routine s'était installée, de 8h à 12h j'entraînais Antonio au combat, de 12h à 16h je lisais dans ma chambre et de 16h à 20h je reprenais l'entraînement d'Antonio et le reste de la soirée je relisais. Durant ces 3 mois, j'évitais le plus possible mon père et quand je le voyais, je ne le regardais pas ou alors par réflexe je touchais ma joue, là où il m'avait frappé. Pendant ces mois, j'évitais même un peu tout le monde Jane, Alec, Félix et Demetri malgré que ce soit celui avec qui je m'entendais le mieux. C'est un peu comme un frère pour moi. Il parait froid et méchant, mais au fond c'est un garçon génial. Le premier mois, il était venu plusieurs fois dans ma chambre pour me demander si je voulais jouer à la console avec lui, ou regarder un film, etc. Mais à force de refuser, il a compris que je voulais être seule et il venait juste me voir avant de partir en mission pour me faire un bisou ou alors durant sa pause toujours pour me faire un bisou et me dire qu'il était là si je voulais. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui mais il respectait trop les règles de mon père donc je ne pouvais pas parler de ma dispute avec mon paternel car je savais d'avance qu'il serait d'accord avec lui. Un jour il est venu dans ma chambre pour me dire :

- Je suis d'accord avec ton père tu sais. Je tiens à toi aussi et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Comprends-nous s'il te plaît.

Je lui avais répondu d'un haussement d'épaule. Il avait soufflé et était parti sans jamais en reparler. Plus les jours passaient, plus je commençais vraiment à déprimer, je ne mangeais plus beaucoup, je luttais des fois contre le sommeil, je passais juste à m'entraîner pour pouvoir un jour aller voir mon père et lui dire que je battais Félix, Demetri et Alec 10 fois sur 10.

Un matin avant d'aller rejoindre Antonio à la salle de combat, Alec vint taper à ma porte pour me dire que mon père me demandait, ne voulant pas y aller j'avais dit à Alec de dire à mon père que j'avais une mission à remplir et que donc je ne pouvais pas venir. Alec avait soufflé un grand coup et était parti. Arrivée devant la salle de combat, je ne vis pas Antonio, à vrai dire je ne voyais personne. Je rentrais donc dans la salle revérifiant s'il y avait vraiment personne quand tout d'un coup, je sentis un courant d'air derrière moi. Mes sens en alertes, je mis mon bouclier et me mis à regarder tout autour de moi tel un prédateur. Tout d'un coup un autre courant d'air se fit sentir, cette fois suivi par une intrusion dans mon bouclier. Je me retourne donc vers cette intrusion pour voir Félix en position de combat. Voyant Félix prêt pour un combat, je baissais donc mon bouclier et me mis en position de combat moi aussi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait se battre mais j'aimais tellement me battre que cela me réjouissait plus qu'autre chose. Félix se mit à avancer tout doucement pour tout d'un coup essayer de me donner un coup de pied. L'ayant vu arriver j'eus le temps de me pencher en arrière et d'éviter son pied. Ensuite, je me mis à attaquer, je lui tournais autour pour l'attaquer par un coup de poing dans le ventre. Étant sûr que j'allais lui donner un coup de pied il ne vit pas mon coup de poing arriver dans son visage et il se le prit donc en pleine joue droite. Ce qui l'envoya 5m plus loin. Félix en colère de s'être pris un coup attaqua droit sur moi à vitesse vampirique, mais le voyant arriver, au dernier moment je fis un pas sur le côté et je le vois s'arrêter 2m plus loin de là où j'étais avant. Durant ce combat je ne pris aucun coup. Soit j'évitais Félix, soit je lui en donnais. L'entraînement avec Antonio m'avait permis de m'améliorer encore et d'apprendre d'autre pas. Après 15mn de combat Félix abandonna, et me salua mettant fin au combat. Étant assez fière d'avoir battu Félix je lui fis un grand sourire et lui dis :

- Un grand…

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase que quelqu'un derrière moi m'avait déjà foncé dessus et m'avait envoyé sur le mur d'en face. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il mettait arrivé, je me remis doucement sur mes pieds pour me reprendre un coup de pied en plein visage par… Demetri ! Ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passait, je me mis à regarder partout autour de moi quand, regardant sur le balcon en haut de la salle de sport, je vois tout le monde me regarder. Il y avait mon père, mes oncles, Antonio, Jane, et les autres gardes. En colère de mettre fais prendre en piège par tout le monde, je sentis mon côté vampirique prendre le dessus. Ma peau se mis à blanchir et à durcir pendant que mes yeux changèrent de couleur et que mes canines sortirent. Je m'entendis gronder férocement contre Demetri quand tout d'un coup je vis Demetri foncer droit sur moi. Mon instinct reprenant le dessus, je me suis juste à temps déportée vers la gauche et attrapais le pied de Demetri au vol pour ensuite l'envoyer quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva d'un coup et on se mit à se tourner autour. Au bout d'un moment, ayant marre de ne pas encore avoir attaqué je fis un saut périlleux avant pour arriver derrière Demetri et lui donner un coup de pied circulaire ce qui le fit tomber sur les fesses. Cependant, il se releva très vite et essaya de me donner plein de coups de pieds et de coups de poings que je stoppais toujours avant qu'il ne me touche. Quand d'un coup, je lui attrape son point droit et le tire de toutes mes forces pour ensuite entendre ses articulations s'arracher au fur et à mesure que je tirais. Pour au final finir avec son bras droit dans la main. Demetri hurlait. Mais étant vraiment énervée contre tout le monde je ne l'écoutais plus et me mis à l'attaquer de toutes parts. 10mn après Demetri était parterre avec un bras et une jambe en moins. J'allais lui arracher son 2ème bras quand je me sentis en train de voler droit vers… Le mur. Regardant d'où venait cette attaque, je vis Alec en position de combat qui grondait. Comprenant que je devais le battre aussi, je fis une pirouette en l'air qui me permit d'arriver sur mes deux pieds parterre juste avant de toucher le mur. Et, je me mis à attaquer une 3ème fois un vampire. Avec Alec se fut un peu plus dur qu'avec Demetri. Car je commençais à ressentir les précédents coups que j'avais reçus. Car malgré que je sois un vampire, ma mère étant humaine je n'ai pas la même endurance que les vampires. De plus, n'ayant pas dormir depuis plus d'une semaine je commençais vraiment à fatiguer. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre et montrer à mon père que j'étais épuisée. Au début ce fut dur, je me suis pris une dizaine de coups d'affilés, que ce soit dans le ventre, sur ma cuisse ou encore au visage. Je crachais du sang, je devais avoir une ou deux côtes cassées et une entorse à mon pied droit. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Après avoir reçu un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, je me mis à me booster en me disant que si je ne battais pas Alec je ne pourrais jamais sortir de ce château. Je respirais donc un bon coup (non s'en avoir souffert par mes côtes cassées), et me remis en position de défense. Je suivais Alec des yeux, attendant sa prochaine attaque. Au moment où il se mit à attaquer, je fis un tour sur moi-même et envoyai mon pied droit en l'air qui atterrit en plein sur ses côtes. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre, je le frappai de nouveau avec un coup de poing au menton, ce qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. À peine parterre, que je lui sautais dessus et le martelais de coup de poing au visage. Il essaya de se défendre en bougeant des hanches pour s'enlever de ma prise, mais je l'en empêchai en resserrant mes jambes pour lui compresser le thorax. Quand cinq bonnes minutes après il me dit :

- Stop ! Tu as gagné c'est bon.

- T'es sûr ? lui demandai-je en grognant.

- Oui, je tiens à mes bras moi.

- Bah je peux faire tes jambes si tu préfères, ou alors tes parties génitales…

- Grrr. J'ai dit c'est bon, maintenant enlèves-toi de moi Bella. Même si j'adore ton corps, j'ai toujours préféré dominer.

D'un bond, je me retrouve debout à côté de lui. Pendant qu'Alec prenait tout son temps pour se levait. Quand il fut debout, il me salua et partit rejoindre Demetri (qui commençait à recoller ses membres) et Félix. M'attendant à me refaire attaquer, je tourne sur moi-même pour regarder dans tous les coins… Quand mon père parla :

- Il n'y a plus personne Bella. Tu as gagné tes trois matchs. Bravo !

Et tout le monde se mit à m'applaudir dans la salle comme si j'avais gagné les jeux olympiques. Ne supportant pas leurs regards et surtout n'ayant toujours pas digérer ce piège, je fis demi-tour sans un au revoir ni rien et courus jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre une douche.

L'eau brûlante sur mon corps me fit du bien, autant à mon corps meurtri qu'à mon moral. Prenant ma douche depuis une bonne heure, j'entendis quelqu'un taper contre ma porte de salle de bains.

- Bella dépêches-toi je voudrais qu'on parle, me demanda mon père.

Étant encore fâchée contre lui, je ne répondis pas.

- Bella, réponds tout de suite ou je rentre dans la salle de bains que tu sois prête ou pas pour parler.

Non mais il rêve lui ! Comme si j'allais lui répondre après ce qu'il vient de me faire subir. Je me mis donc à fredonner « People help the people » de Birdy. Cependant, mon père ne l'entendit pas de la même manière et donc défonça la porte. Mais le connaissant j'avais déjà mis ma serviette autour de moi.

- Donc je te disais qu'il fallait qu'on parle ma chère fille.

Lalalala, parle toujours tout seul papa ça te va bien.

- J'ai une solution pour que tu puisses sortir du château.

Quoi ? Il a bien dit « Sortir » ? Totalement ahurie, je me stoppe net en plein lavage de dents et regarde mon père en disant :

- Chorkir ? Ch'est brai ?

Bella, enlève ta brosse à dent, je ne comprends rien.

L'écoutant je finis de laver mes dents pour tout de suite après, dire :

- Tu me laisseras sortir ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- C'est une blague ? Ou alors tu vas m'y autoriser mais juste devant le château c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Dans la rue alors ?

- Non.

- Waouh dans toute la ville ?

- Encore mieux !

- Euh papa, tu as mis tes crocs sur qui ? Tu as pris un coup ?

- Mais non Bella et écoute-moi.

- Oui oui, là je t'écoute parfaitement papa.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui travaille à Forks.

- Forks ? C'est où ça ?

- Roo tu me laisses parler jusqu'à la fin oui ?

- Ha oui papa, je t'écoute, lui répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord de ma baignoire avec ma serviette autour de moi.

- Je disais, je connais quelqu'un qui travaille comme shérif à Forks. C'est un humain et il s'appelle Charlie Swan. Cet homme fait partie des très rare gens encore vivant qui connaissent ce que nous sommes. Plus exactement, cet homme était un bon copain de ta mère ma chérie.

- Oh ! réussis-je à répondre

- Oui, et quand ta mère est décédée, on avait perdu un peu contact. Mais il y a quelques mois il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, on a parlé et on a trouvé un arrangement pour nous trois.

- Humm !

- Tu vas aller vivre chez lui pendant un an. Durant cette année, tu seras en terminal au lycée de Forks. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, tu m'appelles presque tous les soirs, tu viens nous voir pendant toutes les vacances et dès que tu penses être en danger tu rentres ici. D'accord ?

- Euh oui, mais papa je demandais juste à aller me balader quelques fois dans les rues pas partir loin pour vivre chez quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je sais. Mais grâce à lui, tu pourras en apprendre un peu plus sur ta mère et puis tu pourras connaître ce qu'est une vie de lycéenne.

- Oui bah justement, je ne suis jamais allé au lycée papa, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe.

- Tu apprendras. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour toi où il y a le moins de danger.

- Je suppose que tu vas m'envoyer des gardes pour me surveiller durant cette année ?

- Disons que j'ai des connaissances sur place qui me diront comment tu vas.

- Waouh papa je ne sais pas quoi dire… Pendant un an, je t'en ai voulu et là tu me sors un truc de rêve.

- Juste « Merci » ça suffira.

- Merci mon papounet, lui répondis-je en lui sautant dans les bras et en le serrant de toutes mes forces.

- Bella tu me fais mal, me dit-il en rigolant et en me rendant mon câlin. Ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus alors ?

- Oh pardon papa. Bah disons qu'après mûre réflexion, je ne t'en veux plus beaucoup. Bon, encore un peu parce que j'ai dû me battre devant tout le monde tout à l'heure mais sinon c'est supportable je pense, lui répondis-je tout heureuse.

- De rien ma chérie. Bon prépare-toi, dans 3h ton avion décolle. Tu pars dans 1h.

- 1h ? Mais papa c'est dans pas longtemps.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je te dis de te dépêcher.

- Ah… euh… oui OK ! Mais il fait beau là-bas ?

- Pas vraiment non. Désolé.

- Pas grave, encore merci papa. Au fait papa, comment va Demetri ?

- De rien. Bah ça peut aller, il est dans sa chambre là, je pense qu'il t'attend, me répondit mon père en s'en sortant de ma chambre.

**REVIEWS s'il vous plait :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez :) Je remercie encore Galswinthe pour la correction ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews que je sache ce que vous en pensez.

Merci pour les reviews à :

_FM'Ines_

_oliveronica cullen massen_

_Lisa1905_

_Galswinthe _

**Chapitre 3 : Le départ**

**PDV de Bella**

À peine mon père sorti, je me jetais sur ma valise et la remplis en moins de 10 minutes. Ensuite, je fis ma trousse de toilette, mes chaussures et je pris quelques photos de ma chambre. Au bout d'une demi-heure tout était prêt. Il me restait 30 minutes avant de partir en voiture. Après que tout soit prêt, je partis en direction de la chambre de Demetri. Arrivée devant, j'hésitais… Il doit sûrement m'en vouloir pour ce que je lui aie fait. Je restais donc pendant 5 minutes devant sa chambre à réfléchir comment j'allais me faire pardonner. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur l'impatience du vampire derrière la porte qui cria :

- Je sais que tu es derrière cette fichue porte Bella, alors rentre.

- T'es sûr ? lui demandai-je.

- Mais oui voyons. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu m'as fait, tu n'as fait que te battre. Par contre, je t'en voudrais si tu partais sans me dire au revoir alors rentre tout de suite.

Je fis donc ce qu'il me demandait et entrai. À peine à l'intérieur, je baissais les yeux, honteuse de lui avoir fait subir tout ça. Mais, deux puissants bras m'encerclèrent à l'instant où j'avais baissé la tête. Demetri ayant la sienne nichée dans mon cou me chuchota :

- Tu vas tellement me manquer Bella.

- Toi aussi Dim.

- Tu m'appelleras hein ?

- Promis, voyons quelle question.

- Au moins une fois par semaine ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne serais pas inquiet, mais juste en manque de ta belle voix.

- Pff t'es bête ! lui répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Il est l'heure Dim, je dois y aller.

- Non !

- Si !

- J'ai dit non et si tu ne m'écoutes pas tu vas le regretter ma belle.

- Ah bon et que vas-tu me faire Ô méchant vampire ?

- Ça ! me répondit-il en me chatouillant de tous les côtés pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Tu vas tellement me manquer ma belle, me chuchota-t-il.

- Je sais, mais toi aussi ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois vraiment y aller Dim. À bientôt.

- Au revoir ma belle. Et oui à bientôt.

Je lui fis un gros bisou sur sa joue et partis. Je descendis avec mes bagages dans le hall en attendant mon chauffeur et mon père pour lui dire au revoir. Ce dernier arriva 2 minutes après que j'ai posé mes valises dans le coffre de la voiture. Il me serra très fort en me répétant qu'il m'aimait et que jamais je ne devais l'oublier. Et, me demanda que je l'appelle au moins 3 fois par semaine. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, je partis donc en direction de l'aéroport. Durant le trajet, je regardais partout autour de moi. C'était ma première véritable sortie, et qu'est-ce que c'était beau. Voir tous ces arbres, toutes ces lumières, c'est juste magnifique. Arrivés devant l'aéroport, je fus encore plus émerveillée car c'était immense ! Mon chauffeur, qui n'était autre que Félix, était mort de rire devant ma bouche grande ouverte dès que je regardais quelque chose.

L'heure de l'avion arriva…

- Il est l'heure capitaine Bella ! me dit Félix avec un grand sourire. Prête pour visiter le monde ?

- Félixou ne soit pas jaloux parce que je t'ai battu ce matin.

- Moi ? N'importe quoi, je t'ai laissé gagner c'est tout.

- C'est tellement gentil de ta part, lui répondis-je en faisant la fille innocente.

- Je sais mais profites-en, ça n'arrive que très rarement. Bon allez go ma belle, sinon tu vas le louper.

- OK. Merci Félix et à bientôt.

- À bientôt. Ne te fais pas tuer !

- Grrr, répondis-je à Félix.

Après 7h de vol, et 7h de paysage magnifique, j'arrivais enfin à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et je ne trouvais pas ce fameux Charlie malgré la photo que mon père m'avait montré. Après 15 minutes d'attente, un homme en habit de policier entra à moitié en courant tout en regardant partout. Voilà enfin Charlie. Le voyant me chercher de tous les côtés sauf du bon, je me décidai à avancer dans sa direction. Après cinq mètres, il tourna les yeux vers moi, me fit un grand sourire et avança vers moi :

- Ah bonjour Bella. Je suis désolé pour le retard mais une affaire m'a retenu un peu plus que prévu.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mr Swan.

- Oh appelle-moi Charlie.

- D'accord, Charlie.

- Bon viens, ma voiture est là-bas un peu plus loin. Donne-moi une valise je vais t'aider.

Je lui donnai donc la valise la moins lourde c'est-à-dire mes chaussures et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Sa voiture était en fait sa voiture de fonction. Nous mettons une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver à sa maison. Durant le trajet la conversation ne fut pas très enrichissante car j'étais épuisée, je n'avais pas dormi depuis longtemps.

_Flash-back :_

_Alors Bella, ton père m'a dit que c'était ta première sortie ?_

_Oui, répondis-je en regardant par la fenêtre la superbe verdure._

_OK. Bah tu verras Forks ce n'est pas très grand, tu as vite fait le tour._

_Mmh, lui répondis-je en regardant le ciel gris à travers la vitre._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Arrivés devant chez lui, je fis face à une petite maison blanche avec une petite allée où était garée une mini Cooper rouge. Charlie me montra la voiture en disant :

- Ton père me l'a envoyé cette semaine. C'est pour toi !

- Wah, j'ai appris à conduire dans le garage du château mais là, dans une ville ça va être autre chose.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que le premier jour d'école je t'emmènerai en cours pour que tu connaisses la route.

- Merci. C'est gentil de votre part.

- Tutoie-moi Bella, on va vivre un an ensemble c'est la moindre des choses.

- Ah, d'accord Charlie.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire, alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et me demanda d'entrée.

L'intérieur n'était pas très grand mais chaleureux. Charlie me voyant regarder un peu partout me dit :

- Je sais c'est beaucoup plus petit que chez toi, mais avec mon salaire et étant tout seul ça me suffit largement.

- C'est un peu plus petit que chez moi, mais beaucoup plus chaleureux vous savez.

- Ah, c'est gentil. Tu sais la plupart des décorations viennent de ta mère.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je lui demandai où était ma chambre pour que je puisse déposer mes valises. Il m'emmena à l'étage et me montra une chambre de taille moyenne toute simple ici, la décoration s'imposait. Les murs étaient blancs, il y avait juste un lit de deux places, une armoire, un bureau et une commode. Après m'avoir aidé à monter mes valises, il me laissa seule dans ma chambre pour que je puisse tout déballer. Après avoir rangé toutes mes affaires, je m'allongeai sur mon lit et envoyai un message à mon père :

« Je suis bien arrivée, tout va bien. Le paysage est magnifique.

La maison est bien, et Charlie est sympa.

Je t'appelle demain soir car là je suis exténuée. Bisous. Je t'aime. B »

Je reçus la réponse 2 minutes après :

« D'accord. Fais très attention à toi s'il te plaît.

Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime. Papa »

Après avoir lu son message, je fermai les yeux pour repenser à tout ce voyage à l'avion, la voiture… Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais une couverture posée sur moi et je vis au réveil qu'il était 6h30. J'avais donc dormir plus de 9h. Je m'étirais dans mon lit et me levais pour me préparer à faire un footing. Je mis un short et un débardeur, et descendis les escaliers sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Charlie vu qu'il n'était que 7h. Cependant, Charlie était déjà réveillé et buvait un café sur la table de la cuisine.

- Bonjour, me dit-il

- Bonjour, merci pour la couverture hier soir. Et désolée de ne pas avoir mangé avec toi.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai commandé une pizza donc tu n'as rien raté. Au fait, ton père vient de t'envoyer ça, je l'ai reçu ce matin.

- Merci.

J'ouvris le paquet et découvris 6 pochettes de sang. Sans m'en rendre compte, je salivais. Charlie gêné de la situation toussa et dit :

- Je monte finir de ma préparer. Euh... Bon appétit.

Ayant tellement soif, je ne lui répondis pas et transperçait une pochette que je bus en 2 minutes. Quand je fus rassasiée, je me rendis compte que j'avais dû faire peur à Charlie. J'attendis donc qu'il redescende pour m'excuser, en attendant je partis ranger le sang dans la cave comme me l'avait demandé Charlie hier en arrivant. En remontant de la cave, j'entendis Charlie descendre les escaliers. À peine est-il arrivé à la dernière marche que je me mets juste devant lui et lui dis :

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure. Ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude, c'est juste qu'avec les évènements précédents, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me nourrir et du coup j'avais… soif.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Ton père m'avait prévenu que tu aurais sûrement soif. Bon, je suis désolé, je dois y aller je commence à 8h aujourd'hui. Si jamais tu as des questions, je t'ai laissé mon numéro de téléphone sur la table ainsi qu'un plan si tu veux faire un tour dans le quartier.

- Merci beaucoup Charlie. Ma mère devait avoir de la chance de vous avoir.

- De rien. À ce soir.

- À ce soir.

Quand Charlie fut parti, j'enregistrais son numéro dans mon portable et regardai le plan. Juste en face de la maison, il y avait une forêt. Je regardais un peu par où je pouvais passer dans la forêt et vis qu'il y avait un sentier. Ma décision fut donc prise : je vais dans la forêt ce matin.

Je partis donc m'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute tout en laissant quelques mèches tomber. Je mis mes baskets et fermai la porte derrière moi. Puis, je partis vers la forêt. Après avoir couru pendant 1h30 dans le sentier, je me mis à faire demi-tour et rentrer chez « moi ». Quand, après 15 minutes de marche vers la maison j'entendis une brindille casser. Les sens en alerte, je mis mon bouclier en place et continuai d'avancer comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu. Durant tout le chemin vers la maison, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. Une odeur de vanille, d'automne et de terre un mélange assez peu commun me titillait les narines durant le trajet du retour. Cependant, je suis arrivée chez Charlie sans avoir été attaquée ni avoir vu quelqu'un. Mais quelle était alors cette odeur ?

**PDV de Jacob**

Aujourd'hui j'étais de ronde ce matin avec Paul. Les Cullen étant revenus depuis 1 an on préférait surveiller plus la forêt au cas où il y aurait des buveurs de sang. Après 10 minutes de ronde, je sentis une drôle d'odeur. Pas une mauvaise odeur, une odeur plutôt agréable même, mais je voulais savoir d'où elle venait. Je partis donc en direction de celle-ci, Paul me demanda par pensée ce que je faisais mais je ne lui répondis pas. Arrivé au niveau de l'odeur, je vis une fille, de 18 ans je dirais-je, avec une queue de cheval. Elle portait un mini short bleu nuit et un débardeur gris. Elle était très belle, ses cheveux devaient lui arriver au milieu du dos sans queue de cheval. Elle avait des yeux bleus magnifiques. Mais je ne comprenais pas, cette fille sentait bizarre. Elle ne sentait ni l'humaine, ni le vampire, ni le loup. Je me mis donc à la suivre et je la vis rentrer chez elle : c'est-à-dire chez Charlie, le copain de mon père. Je me rappelais donc que mon père m'avait dit que Charlie allait avoir la fille d'Anne (une copine de Charlie, morte à la naissance de son bébé) pendant une année. Après ça, je repartis en direction de chez moi. Seulement, la fille n'arrêtait pas de me revenir en tête, comme-ci je passais à côté de quelque chose d'important.

**PDV de Bella**

Après avoir pris une douche, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je suis arrivée vendredi et le lycée était lundi, donc il me restait le week-end pour acheter mes affaires scolaires. Cependant, je ne savais pas où il y avait de centre commercial. Je m'assis donc devant la télé et attendis que Charlie rentre pour pouvoir lui demander. Vers 19h, Charlie rentra. Il me vit dans le canapé et me dit :

- Alors Bella, cette 1ère journée à Forks c'était comment ?

- Bien. Je suis allée courir dans les bois en face, c'était super.

- Ah oui, ton père m'a dit que tu adorais courir et te battre… enfin je veux dire t'entraîner aux arts martiaux hein… pas te battre en ville, enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Charlie, j'ai bien compris.

- OK, bon je vais commander une pizza ça te dit ?

- Bah tu en as déjà mangé hier.

- Je sais, mais je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour la cuisine. Mais un restaurant sinon, ça te tente ?

- Pour ce soir, un restaurant ça me va bien oui, j'ai une fin de loup. Mais à partir de demain je ferai la cuisine. Par contre, il faudra faire des courses pour la cuisine et aussi pour la rentrée si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non, j'avais déjà prévu de faire des achats pour la rentrée donc on en profitera pour la nourriture en même temps. Je vais prendre une douche et après on va au restaurant.

- D'accord, bonne douche.

Charlie partit prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps-là je continuais de regarder la télé.

20 minutes plus tard, Charlie descendit habiller en civil. Nous allâmes alors manger dans un restaurant. Le restaurant était super bon, j'avais passé une très bonne soirée avec Charlie. Nous rentrâmes aux alentours de 23h. Charlie m'expliqua qu'il avait pris sa journée de demain et que donc on pourra aller faire les magasins demain vers 10h.

- Pas de soucis, de toute façon je regarderais sûrement la télé.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Ton père m'a dit que tu dormais peu mais que tu dormais.

- Oui je dors mais pas tous les jours, seulement quand j'en ressens le besoin.

- Ah d'accord, bah bons films alors.

- Merci, bonne nuit.

Durant toute la soirée, j'ai pensé à la rentrée, serais-je à l'aise ? Serais-je la bienvenue ? Me ferais-je des amis ? Et c'est en pensant à ça que je pris mon téléphone et appela Dim malgré qu'il soit 4h du matin.

- Bella ça fais 2 jours que j'attends ton appel.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Dim, bah écoute ça va bien et toi ?

- Rooo oui bon, bonjour Bellissima, comment vas-tu ? Alors Forks ça donne quoi ?

- Ça va. Forks est mignon. J'habite juste en face d'une forêt et j'y suis allée courir hier matin, c'était génial ! Ça change de mon tour de la propriété à Volterra.

- Je n'en doute pas. Ça va je ne te manque pas trop ?

- Non, ça va. Ne plus voir ta sale tronche ne me manque pas.

- Isabella… susurra-t-il. Ne me mens pas. Je sais que mon corps t'est indispensable.

- Mmh ça pourrait expliquer le fait que je t'ai arraché un bras la dernière fois que je t'ai vu… Faut croire que je voulais l'emmener avec moi, répondis-je en souriant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ma chère, me répondit Dim en rigolant.

- Tu sais Dim, demain je vais au lycée et j'avoue que je stresse pas mal.

- Pas besoin t'inquiète. Quand tu vas passer devant tout le monde ils vont tous tomber comme des mouches à tes pieds.

- Dim, sérieux, imagine que je leurs plaise pas ?

- Ma belle ne dis pas de bêtise. Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon je dois y aller, je dois partir pour une mission dans le sud.

- OK, Dim.

- Gros bisous ma belle. Tu me manques.

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Bisous

- Ah tu vois j'avais raison, je te manque ! me dit-il en rigolant.

- Évidemment bêbête. Aller à bientôt.

Après avoir raccroché avec Dim, je me sentis mieux, un peu moins stressée. Il était déjà 4h30 du matin. Je pris un plaid sur le fauteuil et allumai la télé. À 7h du matin, après avoir regardé toutes les émissions qui passaient à cette heure là, je décidais d'aller courir dans la forêt. Je refis le même chemin qu'hier. Mais cette fois, je ne fus pas dérangé par une drôle d'odeur. Je rentrais chez Charlie vers 9h et prépara le déjeuner je fis du café, des tartines beurrées, et fis chauffer du lait. Charlie descendit quand tout était prêt :

- Ça sent super bon, Bella. Tu as fait quoi ?

- Juste le déjeuner.

Charlie arriva en trombe dans la cuisine avec des yeux grands ouverts et dit :

- Ça fais une éternité que je n'ai pas pris un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Tu veux un café noir ou avec un peu de lait ?

- Noir s'il te plaît.

- OK. Du sucre ?

- Non merci.

- OK.

Ensuite, j'allais me préparer pour faire les courses. Je mis un slim bleu clair, avec une chemise rouge à manche trois quart cintrée et des boots noires à talon. Quand nous arrivâmes au centre commercial, je fus ébloui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de magasins dans une seule structure. D'habitude j'achetais mes habits sur internet. Nous passâmes devant plusieurs magasins et allâmes dans le supermarché. J'achetai tout ce qu'il fallait feuilles, crayons, classeurs, etc… Après avoir pris mes fournitures de classe, nous allâmes nous occuper de la nourriture. Nos courses durèrent une bonne demi-heure. Sur la route du retour, Charlie me montra la route pour aller au lycée, ça va, je prendrai seulement 5-10 minutes pour la faire en voiture tous les matins.

Ensuite nous rentrâmes chez Charlie et je préparai à manger Poulet au four et des pommes de terre. Mon après-midi fut consacré à mes affaires de classes et le programme de l'année que Charlie avait été cherché il y a deux jours. Car en plus des affaires à acheter, je devais lire un livre Roméo et Juliette. L'ayant déjà lu, je mis juste une après-midi pour le relire entièrement. La nuit arriva rapidement, vers 19h je descendis préparer à manger : poulet froid de ce midi et des haricots verts. Le repas se passa rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Vers 22h Charlie alla se coucher. Moi, je décidai d'aller marcher dans les bois pour appeler mon père. Après deux sonneries, j'entendis :

- Allô ?

- Papa ? C'est Bella.

- Ah ma chérie, je suis désolé je n'ai pas regardé qui m'appelait.

- Pas grave.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bah ça va, Forks est pas mal pour une petit ville.

- C'est vrai. Avec Charlie ça va ?

- Oui, il est adorable.

- Je suis content pour toi ma chérie. Vous avez parlé tous les deux ?

- Bah oui, comme deux personnes qui vont vivre ensemble pendant une année.

- Bella, je parlais de ta mère.

- Ah… Non. Je n'ose pas trop. J'attends qu'il m'en parle de lui-même.

- Il attend peut-être que tu fasses le premier pas.

- Je ne sais pas papa. Je verrais bien le moment venu. Bref, alors quoi de nouveau ? Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs Marcus et Caïus te disent bonjour. Ainsi que Jane, souffla mon père d'un air exaspéré.

- Elle a encore fait des siennes c'est ça ? lui demandai-je en rigolant.

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais elle est… comment dire… très obéissante et j'avoue que ça me fait peur.

- Bah non, profites-en.

- Oui… Enfin passons. Alors tu as fait tes courses pour la rentrée de demain ?

- Oui, j'ai fait ça cette après-midi.

- Pas trop stressée ?

- Un peu, un peu beaucoup même mais bon, tant pis.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma fille. Tout va bien se passer.

- J'espère. Bon je te laisse, je te rappellerai ce soir pour te raconter ma journée.

- OK, bisous à ce soir. Je t'aime ma chérie.

- Moi aussi papa. Bisous

Après avoir raccrochée, je décidais de me promener dans la forêt. Elle était magnifique, je pouvais entendre les animaux se balader, les oiseaux chanter, et les feuilles des arbres bouger avec le vent. Je continuais d'avancer quand tout d'un coup, j'arrivais sur une plage. L'eau était magnifique, les vagues venaient taper contre des rochers, les coquillages suivaient le courant des vagues. Je m'assis et regardai la mer. Ma vue fut tirée de la mer par un objet scintillant un peu plus loin sur une falaise. Mais il disparut avant que je sache ce que c'était. Au fur et à mesure de ma contemplation, je vis le soleil se lever, il devait bientôt être l'heure d'aller en cours. Je courais donc à vitesse vampirique jusque chez Charlie. Quand je fus douchée, habillée et prête il était 7h40 l'heure d'y aller. En espérant que tout se passe bien…

_**REVIEWS S'IL VOUS**_** PLAIT** ** :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ...

N'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews, que je sache si ça vaut la peine que je continue mon histoire ou pas :)

**_Un grand merci à :_**

Galswinthe

Isabella-Edward-SC

oliveronica cullen massen

siham84

Ronnie32

**Chapitre 4 : La rentrée**

**PDV d'Edward**

Cela faisait maintenant un an que nous étions revenus à Forks, ma famille et moi. Nous étions déjà au mois d'octobre, et il pleuvait, comme d'habitude. Il y a deux jours, j'avais vu dans ses pensées, que mon père avait reçu un appel d'Aro Volturi.

_Flash-back_

_-Allô ?_

_-Allô Carlisle, c'est Aro._

_-Ha, bonjour Aro. Que me vaut cet honneur ?_

_-J'aurai un service à te demander, ainsi qu'au reste de ta famille._

_-Je t'écoute._

_-J'ai envoyé ma fille Isabella chez Charlie Swan à Forks pendant un an. Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur elle à partir de la rentrée. Je l'ai inscrite dans le même lycée que tes enfants pour que ce soit plus simple pour vous._

_-Euh, d'accord Aro, je te promets de garder un œil sur elle. Seulement, il y a un souci. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se nourrisse d'humains dans Forks. Elle devra aller plus loin pour se nourrir._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne se nourris pas d'humains. Elle a un régime assez particulier dû à sa condition._

_-D'accord, je vais en parler à mes enfants._

_-Merci, bonne soirée Carlisle. Ah et si un malheur lui arrivait, je vous en tiendrais responsables._

_-Je m'en doute bien Aro, je te connais._

_-D'accord. Faites attention, elle a un sale caractère donc ne la cherchez pas._

_-Ne t'en fais pas Aro, on s'occupera bien d'elle._

_-Merci. Bonne soirée et bonjour à ta famille._

_-Ce sera fait. Au revoir._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Le soir même notre père nous avait convoqués pour nous prévenir de l'arrivée d'Isabella et que l'on devait faire attention à elle. N'aimant pas Aro, je n'aimais pas du tout la mission qu'il nous avait donnée. C'est donc d'humeur maussade que je partis au lycée le lundi.

**PDV de Bella**

Après 5mn de route, j'arrivais devant le lycée. Je pris la première place de parking que je vis. Tout le monde me dévisageait. Après avoir soufflée deux-trois fois j'ouvris ma portière, pris mon sac et sortis. Tout le monde me fixait et j'entendais quelques conversations :

« - Eh c'est la nouvelle ? Elle est canon, dit un mec blond.

- Oui, c'est la nièce du shérif Swan, répondit la fille à côté de lui. »

« - Hé regarde Mike, voilà la nouvelle, dit un brun à son copain… Mike. »

« - Mon Dieu, elle est aussi belle que les Cullen, dit une fille blonde avec des lunettes à sa copine.

- C'est vrai. Moi, j'adore trop sa voiture, lui répondit sa copine. »

C'est en écoutant les paroles des gens, que j'avançais vers l'entrée. J'allais vers le secrétariat quand une fille me bouscula sans dire pardon. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur mon mauvais caractère qui me fit lui dire :

- Quand on pousse quelqu'un on s'excuse après, tu sais.

Elle se retourna vers moi et s'excusa en rougissant. Me maudissant de m'être déjà fait une ennemie, je partis en direction du secrétariat. Quand j'arrivais, deux femmes parlaient entre elles et rigolaient. La femme de droite se retourna vers moi et me dit :

- Tu dois être Isabella Swan c'est ça ?

- Oui madame, répondis-je en repensant au fait que j'avais dû changer de nom et me faire passer pour la nièce de Charlie.

- Alors voici ton emploi du temps et ton carnet. Si tu as un souci n'hésite pas à venir nous voir. Bonne journée.

- Merci. Au revoir.

Je regardais mon emploi du temps : 1ère heure de cours Math. Ça commence bien, c'est ma matière préférée. La classe ? La 208, soit au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal. Au moment où j'arrivais devant la salle, la sonnerie retentit. Quand j'entrais dans la salle, tout le monde était déjà installé. J'allai donc voir le professeur en me présentant tout en ignorant les remarques des élèves derrière moi. Le professeur me donna mes livres et m'invita à aller m'asseoir là où il y avait de la place, c'est-à-dire tout au fond. Je partis donc à ma place quand tout d'un coup une jambe se met sur ma trajectoire. L'ayant vu arriver, j'eus le temps de l'éviter mais je me doutais bien que le but ici était de me faire trébucher. Je relevais donc la tête et vis la fille de tout à l'heure qui m'avait bousculée. Je lui fis un grand sourire hypocrite et allai m'installer. Je sortis mon livre de maths et écoutai le cours. Quand tout d'un coup, je reçus un bout de papier. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, je fis comme si de rien. Cependant, une minute après avoir repris le cours là où je l'avais laissé, j'entendis :

- Pssst. Eh la nouvelle regarde à ta droite.

Je fis ce qu'on me demandait et je vis que le destinataire était un garçon assez costaud, blond, avec des yeux verts. Je le regarde, et fis un haussement de sourcils pour qu'il m'explique ce qu'il me voulait. Comprenant mon geste, il me demanda de lire le mot qu'il avait écrit sur le papier. Je pris donc le mot qui avait atterri parterre, l'ouvris et lu :

« Je m'appelle Mike. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi

que ce soit demande-moi, je connais le lycée comme ma poche »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et lui fis un signe de la tête pour lui dire que j'avais compris. Il me rendit mon sourire et se remit à écouter le cours. Ce que je fis aussi. Après 1h de cours, la sonnerie retentit. Je rangeais mes affaires quand une fille vient me voir.

- Salut Isabella, je suis Angela.

- Bella, appelles moi Bella.

- Ah OK, Bella. Dis, je voulais savoir si ça te disais de manger avec Mike et moi ce midi ? Il y aura d'autres copains à nous, comme ça tu connaîtras un peu de monde, me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce que je dise non.

- Euh, oui je veux bien. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non ne t'en fais pas. Rendez-vous à midi devant le réfectoire.

- OK, à toute.

Et je partis vers ma deuxième heure de cours : Physique. J'avais pris option physique, espérons que j'y arrive malgré que j'avais un mois de retard. Arrivée devant la salle, je vis peu de monde à l'intérieur. Comme je devais me présenter au professeur, je préférais donc attendre devant la salle de cours qu'il arrive. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Après m'être présentée, il m'indiqua une paillasse où je devais m'asseoir. Quelqu'un était déjà installé à la table, je pris donc mes affaires et allais m'asseoir à ses côtés. À peine après avoir regardée mon voisin, que je sus qu'il n'était pas humain. Il n'était pas très grand, assez fin avec des cheveux en bataille, ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur cuivre tout comme ses yeux : c'était donc un végétarien. Après avoir sorti mes affaires de mon sac, mon voisin me dit :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jasper. Enchanté Isabella.

Je me retournai vers lui, lui fis des yeux noirs et lui répondis :

- Bonjour.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe dont j'entendis quelque bribe « il avait raison » « je sens qu'on va s'amuser ». Ne faisant pas attention à ses réflexions, j'ouvris mon livre de chimie et écoutai le cours tout au long de l'heure. Je fus d'ailleurs assez heureuse car j'arrivais à suivre sans problème. Durant la cour, Jasper me jeta des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Quand il me regardait trop longtemps, je tournais ma tête vers lui et le regardais méchamment. Ce qui le fit à chaque fois se retourner vers son cahier. Quand la sonnerie retentit après 2h de cours. Je soufflais un bon coup. Plus qu'une heure et ce serait le repas. Ma dernière heure fût Anglais : Impeccable, je suis bilingue. Pas le choix avec mon père qui m'a forcé à apprendre 4 langues par cœur : français, italien, anglais et espagnol. Ma condition de vampire me permettait cependant de retenir beaucoup plus vite. Ce cours se passa comme les précédents, c'est-à-dire assez vite et sans accident.

Ce fut l'heure du repas, je partis donc en direction du réfectoire où je vis Mike m'attendre. Je le remercie de m'avoir attendu par un sourire, ce qui le déstabilisa car il avait la grande bouche ouverte et ne bougeait plus. Pour le faire revenir au monde réel, je lui tapotais l'épaule et lui dit :

- Euh Mike, tu vas gober les mouches si tu restes comme ça et puis j'ai faim alors si on pouvait se dépêcher ça serait gentil de ta part.

Il referma d'un coup sa bouche et m'invita à faire la queue du self. Pendant que l'on faisait la queue il me posa plusieurs questions :

- Alors ta matinée, ça s'est bien passée ?

- Impeccable, j'avais un peu peur d'être perdue mais ça va.

- OK. Dis ça te dit que l'on se fasse un cinéma un soir ?

- Bah si tu veux. Quand ? Et il y aura qui ?

- Demain soir si tu veux. Bah juste toi et moi ? Pourquoi tu voulais inviter du monde ?

Comprenant qu'il me proposait un rencard, je lui répondis :

- Bah j'aurai bien aimé qu'Angela vienne, elle a l'air sympa et je voudrais la connaitre plus.

- Ah bah euh oui bien sûr elle viendra aussi alors, me répond-il en rougissant.

Après avoir pris du pain, une assiette remplie de riz avec des légumes et du poulet ainsi qu'un beignet au chocolat nous partîmes nous asseoir à une table où il y avait Angela. Malheureusement pour moi, la fille à côté de Jessica n'était autre que celle qui m'avait bousculée ce matin. Ne faisant pas attention à son regard menaçant je m'assis juste en face d'Angela. Qui elle, me voyant, me fit un sourire.

- Isabella, je te présente Jessica, Tyler, …

Mike continuait sa présentation mais je ne l'écoutais plus, Jessica (la fille qui m'a bousculé ce matin) me fixait et ça m'énervait.

-Jessica aurais-tu la gentillesse d'arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières ?

- Désolée, mais tu portes des lentilles ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Bah ils sont bleus, mais ce matin ils étaient plus clairs.

Comprenant qu'elle m'avait vu énervée ce matin, je fis comme si je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Bah non, ou alors tu les as vu à la lumière.

- Ouais, si tu le dis. Ça doit être ça. Euh Isabella tu as fait quelque chose à Jasper ? Parce qu'il te regarde bizarre ?

- Jasper comment ?

- Bah Cullen quelle question !

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il est où ?

- Derrière, la table au fond.

Je me retournais donc et vis la fameuse table, ils étaient cinq. Ce qui veut dire que je vivais dans une ville où siégeaient déjà cinq vampires. Regardant de nouveau ma table, je vis le gars qui était en physique avec moi, c'était donc lui Jasper.

- Ah lui, oui je vois qui c'est.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Bah pourquoi il te regardait comme ça ?

- Bah vu que tu aimes tant savoir les ragots, d'après ce que j'ai su, va lui demander.

Jessica vexée me lança un regard noir et reprit son repas là où elle l'avait laissé avant que j'arrive. Tant qu'à moi, je commençais à manger le mien. Quand je finis de manger mon beignet, je vis tout ma table me regardait avec de grands yeux.

- Bah quoi ? leur demandais-je la bouche pleine.

- Tu manges… beaucoup. C'est incroyable, tu mets tout ça où, tu es toute mince ? me demanda Angela

- Bah, je mange normalement… lui répondis-je

- Si tu le dis.

Après avoir finis mon repas, je sortis en prétendant vouloir prendre l'air. Arrivée dehors, je m'assis sur un banc et mis mes écouteurs. Une dizaine de minutes après être sortie, je senti quelqu'un me taper l'épaule. Je regardais dans la direction et vis un des Cullen.

-Oui ? lui demandai-je

- Tu es bien Isabella ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être… Tu es qui ?

- Emmett Cullen.

- OK, je t'écoute Emmett Cullen.

-Bah ça a sonné, et tu étais à fond dans ta musique donc je voulais te prévenir.

Je regardais donc ma montre, effectivement ça avait sonné. Ne sachant pas quel cours j'avais, je regardais mon emploi du temps : j'ai sport.

- Merci. Bon bah salut, lui dis-je en me levant du banc.

- Euh… Salut

Je partis donc vers le gymnase, et Emmett aussi. Il devait avoir sport lui aussi. Après m'être changée, je partis dans la salle rejoindre les autres. Les gens que je connaissais de mon cours de sport étaient Emmett, Angela, Mike, et Jessica. Le prof nous expliqua qu'aujourd'hui on faisait du foot. Nous avons dû faire 4 équipes : Les bleus où il y avait Emmett dedans, les Rouges avec Angela et moi, les Verts avec Mike et les Jaunes où il y avait Jessica. Le sport se passa bien malgré un incident venant de moi où je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force.

_Flash-back_

_Emmett avait le ballon, il arrivait droit sur moi c'est-à-dire au but. Voyant à la télé les gardiens avancer vers la balle pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle arrive dans la but, je fis la même chose et avançai. Emmett me voyant avancer accéléra. Quand tout d'un coup, nous nous sommes foncés dedans. N'ayant pas pensée à ma force vampirique, Emmett n'a pas pu avancer plus et j'ai pu prendre le ballon pour le lancer à mes camarades. Pendant que ces derniers repartent vers le but adverse Emmett me regarda et me dit tout bas :_

_- C'est que tu as de la force pour une crevette._

_Le regardant amusée du fait qu'il m'est appelé crevette et qu'il me pensait faible je lui répondis :_

_- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… Papa ours._

_Amusé par ma réplique, Emmett rigola et me fit un clin d'œil. Ce qui fut vu par Jessica car elle nous lança :_

_- Bon vous deux vous joués ou pas ?_

_Cette fille m'énervait vraiment. Pour ne pas la tuer, je repris ma place de goal et me concentrais sur le jeu._

_- Ne soit pas jalouse Jessica. Peut-être qu'un jour mon frère Edward te regardera, répondit Emmett en rigolant._

_- Très marrant Emmett mais ton frère ne m'intéresse pas, lui répondit Jessica visiblement vexée._

_- C'est bizarre mais tout le monde pense le contraire pourtant._

_- Et bien tout le monde se trompe alors._

_- Ah bah mon frère sera soulagé de l'apprendre, lui répondit Emmett en retournant jouer._

_- De toute façon personne n'est assez bien pour Mr Cullen, baragouina Jessica dans son coin._

_Fin du Flash-back_

Après le sport, ma journée de cours était finie. Je repartis donc vers ma voiture. Sur le parking, je vis les Cullen adossés à leurs deux voitures. Je les sentis me regarder. Je relevais donc ma tête et en fis de même. Il y avait deux couples, Jasper et la brune et Emmett et la blonde. Quant au dernier, qui était tout seul, il devait être Edward. Il avait des yeux noisettes comme ses frères et sœurs, des cheveux emmêlés mais ce qui lui donnait un air terriblement sexy, et il avait un corps d'athlète qui était souligné par son sous-pull noir assez moulant. Me rendant compte que je le dévisageais je regardais en direction d'Emmett et lui chuchotai en sachant qu'il m'entendrait :

- La crevette est plus forte que le papa ours faut croire.

J'entendis Emmett exploser de rire et ses frères et sœurs lui demandaient de quoi je parlais. N'écoutant pas la réponse d'Emmett, je rentrais dans ma voiture et repartis en direction de chez Charlie.

**REVIEWS :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que nous sommes que Lundi, mais demain je me fais opérer, et donc pendant 2-3 jours je serais dans les vapes. J'ai donc préféré poster le chapitre 5 plutôt en avance qu'en retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ...

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :)**

Bisous et bonne semaine a tous, à _Mercredi prochain_ !

- MDG -

Je remercie pour leurs reviews :

_**- Galswinthe  
**_

_**- Isabella-Edward-SC  
**_

_**- pepool  
**_

_**- oliveronica cullen massen**_

_**- Ronnie32 **_

_**- lucie10500**_

_**- Emelenzia **_

**Chapitre 5 : L'attirance**

**PDV d'Edward**

À peine arrivé au lycée que j'entendais toutes les pensées tournées des élèves vers la nouvelle élève, soit vers Isabella. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Isabella était déjà rentrée. Nous partîmes donc chacun vers notre premier cours. J'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir cours avec elle. C'était la fille d'Aro, le roi des vampires pourrions-nous dire. Et le peu que je l'ai vu ça m'a suffi il s'intéresse qu'à son pouvoir de régner sur tout le monde. Sa fille doit être pareille. Il a voulu que je le rejoigne car pour lui mon pouvoir de lire dans les pensées était extraordinaire. Pour moi, c'est plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Surtout que je vis avec trois couples, alors les pensées sexuelles sont omniprésentes.

À l'heure du déjeuner, j'entendis encore les pensées des élèves tournées vers Isabella :

_« Elle est trop bonne, elle a un putain de cul ! »_

_« Vraiment pas mal cette fille. Je me la ferais bien. »_

Mais les pensées de Jessica m'attirèrent plus :

_« Ho voilà Madame « je suis la nouvelle et je me crois tout permis. _

_Mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là, pour m'obliger à m'excuser. _

_Elle ne me connait pas. Si seulement mon croche pied avait marché… »._

Rigolant des pensées de Jessica, je me mis à sentir une bonne odeur. Une odeur sucrée, qui m'attira. Cherchant de qui venait cette odeur, je tombais sur une des plus magnifiques filles que je n'avais jamais vue. Une fille brune, avec des cheveux bouclés, des yeux bleus magnifiques et une bouche sensuelle qui m'attirait. J'imaginais ses lèvres entrouvertes caressantes les miennes. Pendant que mes mains, parcouraient son dos. Secouant la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, j'entendis Alice m'appeler.

- Oui Alice ?

- Tu dévores Isabella des yeux, soit plus discret.

- Isabella ?

- Oui, tu sais, la fille d'Aro.

- Oh non ! Je venais de fantasmer sur la fille d'Aro. Je n'en reviens pas, la seule fille qui m'attire depuis une décennie n'est autre que la fille d'Aro. Je suis tout simplement maudit !

- De plus, à ta place je ferais gaffe, elle mord, me dit Jasper.

- De quoi tu parles mon chéri ? lui demanda Alice.

- Bah ce matin, je lui ai dit bonjour et je me suis présenté, et elle m'a répondu sèchement tout en me lançant un regard qui m'a glacé le sang.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, cette fille est géniale. Et puis tu as plus de sang en toi, tu sais… dit Emmett.

- À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'on le regarda tous surpris.

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai. Elle vient de clouer le bec à Jessica donc je l'aime bien.

- Oui bah ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui as failli te faire manger ce matin, marmonna Jasper en regardant Bella.

À ce moment-là, on entendit Jessica demander à Bella pourquoi Jasper l'a regardé bizarrement.

« - Euh Isabella tu as fait quelque chose à Jasper ? Parce qu'il te regarde bizarre ?

- Jasper comment ?

- Bah Cullen quelle question !

- Je ne sais pas, qui c'est ?

- Derrière, la table au fond, le gars à côté de la brune. »

Elle se retourna vers nous et nous regarda. Quand elle croisa le regard de Jasper, elle se retourna et répondit :

« - Ah lui, oui je vois qui c'est.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Bah pourquoi il te regardait comme ça ?

- Bah vu que tu aimes tant savoir les ragots, d'après ce que j'ai su, va lui demander. »

Wah, effectivement cette fille avait un mauvais caractère et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi ça m'excitait. Ne comprenant vraiment rien à mes soudaines pulsions, je me mis à essayer de sonder l'esprit de cette Isabella, mais… RIEN ! Je n'entendais aucune pensée. Je réessayais mais n'obtenais toujours rien. Lâchant un juron, Jasper me demanda ce que j'avais :

- Edward ? Tu vas bien ? Je sens de la frustration et de la colère en toi. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne l'entends pas.

- Qui ?

- Isabella, je ne l'entends pas.

- C'est normal, c'est un bouclier Edward.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Et bien, si tu étais resté jusqu'au bout de la réunion familial tu l'aurais su.

- Ah ! lui répondis-je en regardant discrètement Isabella.

La sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes tous vers nos cours respectives. Avant d'entrée dans le bâtiment, je vis Emmett parler avec Isabella. Je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Me maudissant d'être attiré par elle, je partis en cours. L'après-midi fut très longue, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Isabella et son odeur. Quand la fin des cours arriva, j'allais attendre mes frères et sœurs à la voiture. Quand tout le monde arriva, nous voyons Isabella aller vers sa voiture, qui n'était autre que la Mini rouge garée juste en face de la mienne. Elle dut sentir nos regards car elle se retourna et nous regarda un par un. Quand ce fut mon tour, je vis ses yeux qui allaient de bas en haut. Si j'avais encore était humain j'aurai sûrement rougi. À la fin elle regarda Emmett et on l'entendit murmurer :

- La crevette est plus forte que le papa ours faut croire.

Emmett explosa de rire et nous, ne comprenant pas son hilarité nous le regardions incrédule. Durant le trajet du retour, Emmett nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant le sport, avec Isabella.

**PDV de Bella**

Quand je rentrais chez Charlie, il n'y avait personne. Ça tombait bien car j'avais besoin de relâcher la tension qui m'habitait depuis ce matin. Je partis donc en direction de la cave avec mon sac de boxe et me mis à me défouler dessus. Seulement, la tension ne me quitta pas totalement. Le sac de boxe ne me suffisait pas. Je décidais donc de partir courir. Je mis un short noir, avec un débardeur rouge, mis mes écouteurs et partis en direction de la forêt. Au début, je courrais doucement mais cela ne suffisait pas, j'étais toujours à fleur de peau, j'accélérais donc ma cadence. Je courais depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, quand tout d'un coup je sentis un coup de vent derrière moi accompagné de l'odeur d'Emmett. Ne sachant pas s'il m'avait vu ou pas je continuais comme si de rien. Mais cette fois si je ressentis le coup de vent devant moi. Il veut jouer à ça ? C'est parti, après tout ça ne me fera pas de mal. Je partis donc à vitesse vampirique pour le rejoindre. Quand je le vis, je le doublais et allai me cacher derrière un arbre. Je vis Emmett regarder partout autour de lui. Quand je sus qu'il ne cherchait plus la menace, je refis la même chose. Emmett chercha encore qui cela pouvait être, ne pouvant sentir mon odeur dû à mon bouclier. Quand pour la 3ème fois je lui refis la même chose, il s'arrêta net et se mit en position de combat cherchant la menace. Pour le taquiner encore un fois, je me mis à tourner autour de lui. Il était totalement ahuri, j'allais trop vite pour qu'il puisse me voir. Il commença à grogner et à se mettre en position de combat. Le voyant énervé, je me stoppais net juste derrière lui et lui susurrai à son oreille :

- Alors papa ours, on embête la crevette ?

Emmett se remit debout et se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- La crevette est petite mais rusée. Et puis, je ne t'embêtais pas je ne faisais que passer à côté de toi.

- M'oui pas très convainquant comme excuse, tu sais.

- Bah si… Mais dis donc tu es rapide toi !

- Je sais, je sais, lui dis-je en bombant le torse et en lui faisant un sourire cruel.

- Arg. Tu es vraiment horrible comme ça Isabella, me dit Emmett en rigolant tellement fort que les arbres tremblaient.

- Bella, appelles-moi Bella, lui dis-je.

- Hum serait-ce une faveur ?

- T'enflammes pas mon cher, ce n'est juste que je n'aime pas Isabella, je préfère Bella.

- Roo flute alors, je ne pourrais pas embêter Edward avec ça, marmonna Emmett.

- Edward ?

- Oui mon frère. Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me dit Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je ne pense pas, non. À la cantine, il me regardait plutôt comme si il allait me tuer.

- Si tu le dis. Eh, ça te dis un bras de fer ?

- Non merci. Comme tu vois je courais, donc je vais reprendre là où tu m'as embêté.

- Courir ? Mais c'est pour les humaines.

- Je suis à moitié humaine, pour ton information.

- Vu ta force et ta vitesse je n'en suis pas sûr moi.

- Et mon cœur qui bat, ne te suffit pas ?

- Il bat une fois sur trois.

- Oui, mais il bat quand même non ?

- C'est vrai ! Et pourquoi ce besoin soudain de vouloir courir ?

- Parce que j'adore courir et que ça me défoule.

- Ah tu veux te défouler ? J'ai une solution ! Ça te dit un petit combat à mains nues ?

- Un combat ? Toi et moi ?

- Bah oui qui veux-tu d'autre ? Juste toi et moi !

- C'est que quand je me combats, mon instinct prend le dessus et j'ai peur de te faire mal…

- Impossible ma chère, tu as en face de toi le meilleur combattant de l'univers ! Enfin, peut-être le deuxième après Jasper, j'avoue.

- Bon d'accord, lui dis-je en souriant comme une gamine. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais me battre, ça me permettait d'évacuer tout le stress que j'accumulais.

- Suis-moi, je connais un endroit où on aura de la place.

C'est donc avec joie, que je le suivis vers un endroit où il n'y avait pas d'arbre aux alentours et une vue dégagée sur la mer. Quand nous arrivâmes sur la plaine, le téléphone d'Emmett sonna :

- Oui Alice ?

- Emmett on arrive, ne bouge pas !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Alice ? Alice ? Ouh ouh Alice ?

- Je crois qu'elle a raccroché papa ours.

- Oh, dit-il en regardant son portable.

- Bon on y va ? Il faut que je prépare à manger à Charlie après, lui dis-je en me mettant en position de combat.

- Wah tu es sexy comme ça, tu sais ?

Ne le laissant pas terminer, je me mis l'attaquer. Me voyant arriver, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Quand j'arrivais devant lui, je lui fis une feinte en me déportant vers la droite pour ensuite lui assener un coup de pied gauche au niveau du ventre. N'ayant pas compris pourquoi j'avais feinté, il ne put esquiver mon pied et vola donc quelques mètres plus loin.

- Bah papa ours, que fais-tu parterre ? lui demandai-je ne faisant la moue.

- J'aime bien frotter mon dos contre l'herbe c'est pour ça, me répondit-il en faisant gratter son dos contre l'herbe.

Je sens que je vais m'amuser avec lui. Il est sympa pour un vampire végétarien. Mon père m'avait toujours dit de me méfier des végétariens car ils ne l'aimaient pas, mais avec Emmett c'était tout simplement impossible de ne pas bien l'aimer.

Quand Emmett fut debout, il m'attaqua direct. Je le vis arriver droit vers moi et au dernier moment, je le vis sauter au-dessus de moi pour arriver derrière moi et m'envoyer son pied en pleine figure. Cependant, m'étant entraîner avec Dim, Alec et Félix, je pus anticiper son coup et lui attraper son pied en plein vol pour ensuite l'envoyer valser au loin. En plein milieu de son trajet, Emmett cria :

- Je vole !

Ne pouvant me retenir, j'explosais de rire. Je rigolais tellement que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'allais les essuyer quand tout d'un coup, je fus projeté 5m plus loin. N'ayant même pas eu le temps d'atterrir que déjà quelqu'un m'avait sauté dessus et me tenait la gorge. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Emmett faisait ça. Je lui dis :

- Lâche-moi Emmett, ce n'est… Sauf que là quand j'ouvris les yeux, ce n'était pas Emmett mais Edward sur moi. Edward Cullen, bouge-toi de moi ! lui criai-je.

- Euh Edward, on était en train de jouer Bella et moi, tu sais, lui dit Emmett.

- Bah Alice a vu… Répondit Edward.

- Me battre oui, mais c'était avec Bella pour jouer, rien de plus.

- Ah… répondit Edward en pinçant ses lèvres.

Voyant Edward immobile, à cheval sur mon corps, je sentis mon bas-ventre crier de joie. Rah, ne voulant pas être attirée par lui après son regard de tueur à la cantine, je lui dis :

- Bon Edward, ce n'est pas que tu me gènes, enfin quoi que si quand même, mais j'aimerai bien me relever. Enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient hein ?

- Ah, euh… non non, désolée ! me dit Edward.

- Edward, contrôle tes émotions s'il te plaît, chuchota Jasper en serrant les jambes et en se tortillant les fesses.

Je ne comprends pas, comment peut-il savoir les émotions d'Edward ? Serait-ce son don ? Ce qui expliquerait, les vagues de calme que j'ai ressenti à la cantine quand Jessica m'a énervée. Me voyant en pleine réflexion, Emmett en profita pour me porter et… me balancer en l'air. Soufflant par la tricherie d'Emmett, je fis une pirouette et arrivai parterre accroupie en position de combat.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale tricheur Emmett Cullen, grognai-je.

- Tout doux, petite crevette, tu as oublié de me dire que tu étais méga forte en combat. Donc je me venge.

- C'est faux ! Je t'ai prévenu.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si, dit Emmett en avançant doucement vers moi.

- Et moi j'ai dit non, dis-je à Emmett tout en courant vers lui et en lui sautant sur le dos. Je peux te tuer là. Rien qu'un petit coup de dent et tu es mort, lui grognai-je à l'oreille, en posant mes canines contre son cou.

- Isabella, peux-tu laisser mon homme tranquille s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'il a compris que tu le bats haut la main au combat mais là j'avoue que te voir sur lui ne me plait guère, me dit Rosalie en me faisant un sourire faible.

- Excuses moi, lui répondis-je en me reculant et en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ça plaît un peu trop à Emmett, me répondit-elle en rigolant.

Regardant Emmett totalement ahurie, je le vis me faire un grand sourire et me faire un clin d'œil.

- Beurk Emmett, je ne fais pas partie de tes groupies alors garde ta drague pourrie pour toi.

- Arrête elle est super ma drague ! Et je suis un mec, je n'y peux rien. Hein oui ma rose d'amour ? dit Emmett en faisant des yeux doux à Rosalie.

- STOP ! cria Edward. Je n'en peux plus de vos pensées salaces, prenez une chambre.

- Et moi, c'est trop tard, dit Jasper en prenant Alice par la main et l'emmenant je ne sais où.

- Bonne idée, à plus Bella, me cria Emmett en partant avec Rosalie en courant.

- Wah… dis-je quand il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi.

- Tu l'as dit, approuva ce dernier en me regardant comme s'il allait me sauter dessus.

- Tu vas bien Edward ? Car tes yeux son noirs, je pense que tu as faim, tu devrais aller chasser.

- Non, ça va c'est bon. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Bah tes yeux sont noirs, donc si tu n'as pas faim c'est que tu es…

- Excité, oui je le sais Bella.

Bella ? Je ne lui ai jamais dit de m'appeler comme ça mais venant de sa bouche c'est tellement sexy ! Je ressentis du désir pur envers lui. Je mis donc à le regarder et vis qu'il avait un tee-shirt bleu marine avec un pantalon noir. Il était terriblement séduisant que je me passais la langue sur les lèvres. Et il dut voir que j'aimais voir ça, car il me dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Bella, arrête de me regarder comme ça. J'ai déjà du mal à me contrôler à cause des pensées d'Emmett et Rosalie, sans compter sur la dose que Jasper a envoyée à tout le monde alors s'il te plaît arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ah, maintenant je comprenais d'où venait le désir de tout à l'heure. Quoi qu'il est quand même terriblement sexy.

- Désolée, c'est à cause de la dose de Jasper, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Bonne soirée Edward à demain, lui mentis-je en me dirigeant vers la forêt.

- Ne pars pas, je peux me contrôler, chuchota Edward en me regardant avec de la… tendresse ? Serait-ce de la tendresse que je vois dans ses yeux ? Mon Dieu, il faut que je parte avant que ce soit moi qui lui saute dessus. Mhhmm J'imagine bien mes mains contre son torse, mes jambes frottant contre les siennes, STOP ! Faut que j'arrête de penser à ça.

- Désolée mais je dois préparer le dîner pour Charlie. Au revoir, lui criai-je en courant vers la maison de Charlie.

Quand à peine je fermais la porte d'entrée de chez Charlie, je m'adossais contre elle et soupirai. Cet Edward, m'attirait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'est donc sur une multitude d'interrogations que je décidais d'appeler mon père.

- Allô Bella.

- Bonjour papa. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Très bien.

- Alors cette fameuse rentrée, ça a donné quoi ?

- C'était bien, je suis contente car je ne suis pas à la ramasse en cours. Et je me suis fait quelques amis.

- Des humains ?

- En autre.

- En autre ?

- Bah des humains et des non humains.

- Qui sont ces non humains ?

- Les Cullen. Ceux à qui tu as sûrement demandé de me surveiller. Je me trompe ?

- Pas totalement non… Mais fais attention à toi quand même. Même si Carlisle et Esmée me respectent, je ne dirais pas la même chose des enfants.

- Ne t'en fais pas papa, je ne parle qu'à Emmett pour le moment. Et un peu à Edward.

- Emmett ? Le Félix végétarien ?

- Oui papa, lui-même.

- Je l'aime bien pour un végétarien, il est assez… Drôle, dirais-je.

- M'oui, si tu le dis. Bref, Et toi, des nouvelles à me raconter ?

- Non. Mais tu devrais appeler Demetri, il s'inquiète pour toi.

- Oui, je l'appellerai après, mais je n'osais pas l'appeler vu qu'il était en mission avant.

- Ma chérie, tu dois te tromper plutôt avec Jane car Demetri n'est pas parti en mission depuis ton départ.

- Tu es sûr ? lui demandai-je.

- Évidemment ma chérie. Alec te passe le bonjour au fait.

- Mhmh, tu lui diras bonjour aussi. D'ailleurs peux-tu me le passer s'il te plaît ?

- Il dit qu'il n'a pas le temps de te parler.

- Papa, passe-le-moi tout de suite !

- Trop tard, il est déjà parti.

- L'enfoiré ! Je te laisse papa, je vais appeler Dim. Bisous je t'aime.

- Bis…

Je n'attendis pas la suite et raccrochai. Pour ensuite appeler Dim. S'il croyait pouvoir me mentir comme ça, il rêve !

À la troisième sonnerie, il répondit :

- Bonjour Bellissima.

- Demetri, grondai-je

- … Demetri ne répondit rien.

- Je sais que tu m'as menti Dim, lui dis-je doucement.

- Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne voulais pas te contrarier.

- Me contrarier ?

- Oui, souffla Dim.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je l'ai trouvé Bel'

- …

- Bel' dis quelque chose s'il te plaît.

- Je vais te perdre Dim, lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, je te le jure Bel'.

- Tu m'as déjà menti à cause d'elle.

- Bel' s'il te plaît, me dit-il tristement.

- Je dois te laisser Dim, Charlie vient de rentrer je vais faire à manger, lui dis-je quand j'entendis la portière de Charlie claquer.

- Non Bel' s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

- À bientôt Demetri.

- Je t'aime Bel, ne l'oublies pas, me dit Dim en soufflant.

**REVIEWS :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà comme promis le Chapitre 6 :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de laissez des reviews ^^

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

**_MDG_**

.

Je tiens à remercier pour leurs reviews :

**- oliveronica cullen massen**

**- Mane-jei **

**- fatoulette **

**- K-kasai (pour sa franchise ;) tout le monde ne peut pas aimer ^^ )**

**- Cricrou86**

**- "Guest"**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

**PDV de Bella**

Quand Charlie entra dans la maison, j'étais assise sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Pour moi c'était inévitable, j'avais perdu Dim. Mon père m'avait toujours dit que quand on rencontrait son âme sœur, on était tellement obnubilé par elle, que l'on délaissait un peu les autres. Le problème, c'était que Dim était tout pour moi un frère, un ami, un confident… Et le perdre me faisait terriblement mal. Dim m'avait toujours assuré que jamais il ne me laissera, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Mon père n'a jamais connu son âme sœur ma mère, il l'aimait énormément mais elle ne l'était pas. C'est pourquoi j'avais peur aussi qu'un jour mon père la trouve et qu'il me laisse toute seule. Pour ce qui est de moi, étant donné que je suis qu'à moitié vampire, mon père ne savait pas si un jour je trouverai une âme sœur. C'était donc plongée dans mes réflexions que Charlie me secoua.

- Eh ça va Bella ?

- Oui Charlie, ça va. C'est juste, que je suis un peu triste, je n'ai jamais quitté le château donc les gens et la vie du château me manquent un peu.

- Tu sais, si tu veux retourner là-bas je comprendrais.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas Charlie. J'ai tellement attendu de pouvoir sortir que ce n'est pas maintenant que je laisserai tomber.

- D'accord. Si tu veux, tu peux inviter une amie à la maison dans la semaine.

- C'est gentil Charlie, mais pour le moment je ne connais pas encore très bien les personnes. Mais peut-être plus tard si tu veux.

- Pas de soucis. Sinon, je connais un endroit où ta mère adorait aller. On peut y aller ce soir si tu veux ?

- Euh, oui, c'est quoi ?

- Un bowling. Ta mère était fan de bowling et en plus de tout elle était extrêmement douée à ça.

- J'aime bien aussi. Mais je n'y ai joué que sur la Wii contre D… Dim.

- Tu verras c'est facile à apprendre.

- D'accord, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- On mange et après je t'emmène alors, me dit Charlie.

- OK.

Après avoir mangé, nous partîmes donc en direction du bowling. La soirée se passait très bien, Charlie était dégoûté car j'avais réussi à faire un strike en ayant jamais joué alors que lui n'en a fait aucun. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, Charlie me laissa pour aller se coucher. Moi je décidais d'aller me promener dans la forêt au niveau de la plage. Je mis donc un short en jean, un pull bleu électrique, et des chaussures plates et partis en direction de la plage. Quand j'arrivais devant la mer, il faisait noir. Mais cela m'était égale car avec ma vue je pouvais voir les moindre détails. M'installant sur le sable, je remarquais que j'entendais des gens parler. M'en voulant de ne pas avoir fait attention, je mis mon bouclier en place. Je tournais ma tête en direction des bavardages et vis au loin un feu de camps avec une petite dizaine de gens. Ils se ressemblaient tous, ils avaient tous une peau mate et des cheveux courts. À l'exception des 4 filles qui les accompagnaient. Ne voulant pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur eux, je me remis face à la mer et fermai les yeux. Tout d'un coup, une odeur que je connaissais mais que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer arriva vers moi. Cherchant la source de cette odeur, je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens. Cependant, l'odeur venait du côté du feu de camp et ne voulant pas les déranger, je restais assise à regarder la mer en étant en « mode radar ».

**PDV de Jacob**

Ce soir Billy nous invita à un feu de camps. Il narra encore une fois les légendes Quileute que son père lui avait racontées. Après les histoires de mon père, on commença à parler de tout et de rien. Tout d'un coup, tout le monde sentit une drôle d'odeur. Cette fameuse odeur de la dernière fois, ça voulait donc dire que la fille en short n'était pas loin. Tout le monde ayant les sens en alerte, je leur racontais ce qu'il mettait arrivé la fois dernière quand j'ai senti cette odeur et à qui elle appartenait. Sam, l'alpha du groupe se retourna et renifla. Quand tout d'un coup il chuchota :

- La fille est là-bas, dit-il en montrant du doigt la fille au short.

- Oui c'est elle, répondis-je

- C'est la fille d'Anne Sam, laissez-là ! dit mon père. Puis comme s'il y avait eu un coup de vent, on ne sentait plus l'odeur de la fille.

- Anne ? demanda Sam en regardant bizarrement mon père.

- Oui, souffla mon père

- Que fait-elle ici ? Je croyais qu'elle était en sécurité ?

- Je le pensais aussi, jusqu'à ce que Charlie m'annonce qu'il allait héberger sa fille pendant un an.

- Tu pense qu'elle est comme sa mère ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu connais tout comme moi la prophétie qu'Anne n'arrêtait pas de nous raconter.

- Quelle prophétie papa ? demandai-je à mon père.

- La prophétie dit : « Quand l'unique chaleur s'unira à la froideur, un être d'une force et d'une vitesse incroyable répandra la paix entre deux mondes. Car elle appartiendra à ces deux mondes, tout en, en formant un à elle tout seule. »

- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout ton histoire papa.

- D'après Anne, la froideur signifiait les vampires et la chaleur, elle. Elle avait donc en tête de rencontrer un vampire et de faire un enfant.

- C'est impossible, les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit avant qu'elle disparaisse.

- Tu pense que la fille et née d'un vampire ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout fils, Anne a disparu depuis 18 ans maintenant et jamais je n'ai eu vent d'enfant. Elle m'envoyait juste des cartes postales la première année, de différents pays en disant qu'elle voulait voyager toute sa vie pour pouvoir trouver l'homme de la prophétie. Charlie m'a annoncé il y a 17 ans qu'elle avait été retrouvée brûlée dans un bois mais qu'avant ça, elle avait accouché d'une fille.

- Brûlée ?

- Oui, comme si c'était un vampire.

- Je pense qu'elle était trop dans sa prophétie et que du coup elle s'est fait tuer car on pensait qu'elle était l'un des leurs.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Papa, Anne était comme nous ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Stop Billy, il en a assez entendu. Maintenant, si vous voyait cette fille faites comme si vous ne savez rien d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas sa mère donc pas la peine de lui faire connaître la prophétie ... Dit Sam

- OK, répondîmes nous tous.

Quand le feu fût éteint on partit tous en direction de chez soi. Avant de partir, je me retournai et vis la fille allongée sur le sable regardant les étoiles. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre, il était 11h du soir et elle regardait les étoiles au lieu de dormir. Ce fût comme si elle m'avait entendu, je la vis se lever et partir en direction de la forêt. Secouant la tête, je partis chez moi dormir.

**PDV de Bella**

Regarder les étoiles m'avait fait du bien, ça m'avait permis de me libérer l'esprit. Quand je rentrais, Charlie dormait. Je me mis dans le canapé et allumai la télé. Cependant, je me remis à penser à Dim. Durant mon enfance, c'est le seul qui osait m'approcher, le seul qui voulait jouer avec moi. Au début, les autres, ne voulaient pas perdre leur temps avec une « demi portion » disaient-ils. Il a fallu attendre que je sache me battre et que je me défende contre eux, pour qu'ils commencent à m'apprécier. Après Dim, ce fut Alec qui était venu vers moi. Il voulait m'aider à développer mon bouclier. Ensuite, ce fut Félix qui m'aida à améliorer ma technique de combat, puis Jane avec qui j'ai appris les choses de femme. Mais durant tout ce temps, Dim a toujours été présent. Ce fût plongée dans mes sombres pensées que la nuit passa et que le matin arriva. Charlie descendit aux alentours de 7h.

- Bonjour Bella. Tu as regardé la télé toute la nuit ?

- Bonjour Charlie. Non pas vraiment, j'étais dans mes pensées plutôt.

- Ah OK. Ta mère pouvait rester des heures les yeux dans le vide à réfléchir, elle aussi. Tu lui ressembles tellement, c'est incroyable.

- Elle était comment ? lui demandai-je

- Belle, gentille, généreuse, toujours à l'écoute, et surtout une véritable amie. Elle me manque parfois.

- Elle me manque à moi aussi. Même si je ne l'ai pas connu, ma maman me manque.

- Je n'en doute pas Bella. Bon je suis désolé mais je dois me préparer. Je commence à 8h aujourd'hui.

- Pas de soucis, vas t'habiller je vais préparer ton déjeuner.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas je peux le faire.

- Il est déjà presque l'heure donc ne discute pas et vas te préparer.

- Si tu insistes... À tout de suite.

Pendant que Charlie alla s'habiller je fis chauffer le café et préparai deux tartines de confiture. Quand il redescendit, je déjeunais avec lui. Quand j'eus fini mon repas, je montais me préparer. Pour mon deuxième jour de cours, j'optais pour un slim en jean avec des bottes à talons noir, un tee-shirt bleu ciel et ma veste en cuir noire. Après être habillée, je partis me maquiller et me coiffer du mascara, une coiffure assez originale faite de boucle, et de tresses et hop je suis prête. Je pris les clefs de ma Mini et partis en direction du lycée.

**PDV d'Edward**

Toute ma soirée, je n'ai fait que penser à Isabella à ses yeux bleues, ses longues jambes musclées, ses lèvres si… attirantes, ses petites fossettes, bref, à tout. Mon esprit m'a joué des tours et c'est mis à imaginer toutes sortes de scènes entre elle et moi. La première consistait à me voir caresser tout doucement les hanches de Bella en faisant des cercles allant du haut vers le bas, pendant que Bella me léchait le cou pour ensuite me mordiller l'oreille. La deuxième vision était tout simplement moi en train d'embrasser Bella. Et la dernière scène, nous mettait en scène Bella et moi enlacés dans le lit à s'embrasser. J'ai secoué la tête pour me remettre les idées en place mais ceci n'a pas suffi puisque Jasper m'envoya par pensée «_ Arrête ça tout de suite, j'adore Alice et tu m'empêches de me comporter tendrement. Soulage-toi ou fais quelque chose d'autre mais libère cette dose de sexe avant que je saute comme un sauvage sur ta sœur ! _». Honteux de m'être fait prendre de la sorte, je partis chasser. Dès que la chasse fut terminée, j'avançais sans savoir où pour me retrouver par la suite devant chez Charlie. Cette fille me hantait tellement que ça en devenait presque flippant. Quand je regardais par la fenêtre je la vis immobile, regardant un point au loin et souffler de… tristesse ? La voyant triste, je ne voulais qu'une chose la rejoindre et la faire rire. Mais pour finir, je réussis à décrocher ma vue de Bella pour rentrer chez moi. Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, la seule chose que je fis fut de me mettre à jouer du piano. Le reste de la nuit, se passa donc devant le piano en jouant toute sorte de mélodie. Quand l'heure du lycée arriva, je partis prendre une douche et m'habiller. Ce fut tout heureux que je sortis de ma chambre pour aller à la voiture. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett :

- Wah frérot, tu as enfin réussi à baiser une fille pour être si heureux ? Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal pour trouver où tu devais rentrer si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? me dit Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Emmett laisse ton frère tranquille, cria ma mère depuis sa chambre.

- Oui maman, marmonna Emmett.

« _Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si vite mon cher._ » me dit Emmett par la pensée.

- Totalement barge celui-ci, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

Quand j'arrivais dans ma voiture, Alice et Jasper m'attendaient déjà.

- On vient avec toi parce qu'Emmett ne nous lâche pas depuis hier soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh bah disons que l'on était très inventif hier, et que malheureusement le mur n'a pas tenu contre la force de Jasper, dit Alice en souriant bêtement.

- Oh, fut tout ce que je pus dire, car je me doutais que mes émotions avaient dû jouer un rôle dans tout ça.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le lycée. Nous attendions adossés à nos voiture que la cloche sonne, quant au loin je sentis Bella arriver. Sans le vouloir, mes yeux suivirent sa progression dans le parking. Quand elle se gara juste à côté de ma voiture, ma tête n'était pas loin d'être tourné de 180°. Mes frères toussèrent. Comprenant que je fixais Bella, je me retournais vers ces derniers et partis sans rien dire en direction de ma 1ère heure de cours.

**PDB de Bella**

Quand j'arrivais sur le parking du lycée, je sentis le regard d'Edward tout du long. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je vins me garer juste à côté de sa voiture. Me maudissant, je pris mon sac et sortis de ma voiture. Quand je me retournais vers le lycée Edward était déjà parti ainsi que ses frères et sœurs, soufflant de soulagement de ne pas me retrouver face à eux, je partis donc en direction de mon premier cours de la journée : Italien. Quand j'arrivais devant la classe, je vis Mike en train de draguer une fille qui était avec moi en math. Rigolant et ayant pitié de la fille, ce fut avec le sourire que je rentrais en classe. J'allais voir le prof pour me présenter et quand il décida enfin à lever ses yeux de ses papiers vers moi, il bloqua. Quand je dis bloquer, c'est-à-dire les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche grande ouverte et le cœur qui tambourinait à mille à l'heure. Malheureusement pour moi, ces signes ne reflétaient qu'une chose : un coup de foudre. Il devait avoir 25 ans tout au plus, il était Italien vu son visage typique et devait mesurer un petit 1m75. Il n'était pas mal pour un professeur fallait l'avouer mais bon quand même, c'est un professeur quoi. Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir après 30 secondes je lui dis :

- Bonjour monsieur, je suis la nouvelle Isabella Swan. Est-ce que ça serait possible d'avoir le livre pour pouvoir suivre le cours.

Le prof revenant de son nuage, me fit un beau sourire et me répondit :

- Bonjour Isabella. Je suis très content de vous accueillir. On m'avait prévenu que vous allier arriver, vous êtes bien Italienne c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et le livre, puis-je l'avoir ?

- Ah bah oui évidemment, tiens, me dit-il en me tendant le livre.

- Merci, lui répondis-je.

- Il reste une seule place dans la salle, l'italien est pas mal demandé comme option.

- Ce n'est pas grave, où est-elle ?

- Au 2ème rang, juste à côté d'Edward Cullen.

- D'accord merci.

Je partis donc en direction de ma place, quand sur le chemin jusqu'à ma chaise je réalisais une chose : j'allais être à côté d'Edward pendant une heure. Après cette révélation, je m'assis sur ma chaise encore toute retournée. Je fus, cependant, vite remise de mes émotions quand j'entendis :

- Alors Bella on a tapé dans l'œil du professeur ? me dit Edward avec un sourire.

Raaaaah enlèves-moi ce beau sourire ! Sinon je ne vais pas tenir toute l'heure, et t'arracher tout tes vêtements pour ensuite frotter mon corps nu contre le tien. Miiiiam, un vrai délice.

- Euh Bella, ça va ? Pourquoi tu rigoles bêtement ?

- Ah euh non rien, c'est juste que je repensais à un truc drôle, mais rien d'important. Bref, tu disais ?

- Que tu avais tapé dans l'œil du prof ?

- Oui, j'ai vu, j'étais à deux doigts de devoir éponger sa feuille de cours tellement il bavait.

- Ça aurait été drôle.

- Il est mignon pour un prof quand même, lui dis-je.

- Mhmh, me répondit Edward entre ses dents.

- Edward, tu vas bien ? Tu es blanc ! Enfin, tu as toujours été blanc mais là tu es vraiment blanc, tu sais comme la neige quoi. Parce que, d'habitude tu es blanc aussi mais plutôt comme du Cotton pas très propre, ou comme des rideaux blanc plus très jeunes. Enfin, je ne dis pas que d'habitude tu n'es pas propre hein, ne pense pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai. Au contraire, tu sens toujours bon le propre. Enfin tu sens bon oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te croquer. De plus, j'ai déjà mangé en arrivant ce week-end donc je n'aurais pas faim avant et mon père a déjà tout prévu donc ne t'en fais pas je ne te mordrai pas.

Me rendant compte de tout ce que je venais de dire, je me mis à rougir et à mettre ma main devant ma bouche. Au moment où j'allais m'excuser j'entendis Edward exploser de rire ce fut un son magnifique, mélodieux qui me donnait des frissons partout dans le corps.

- Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu peux débiter des mots en même pas une minute c'est juste énorme, me dit Edward en rigolant.

- Désolée mais c'est sorti tout seul.

- Je n'en doute pas, tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu venais de dire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, lui dis-je en le regardant méchamment.

- Non c'est vrai j'arrête de rire, me répondit-il en fermant la bouche et en affichant un air sérieux.

- C'est trop tard, le mal est fait.

Ayant envie de me venger, je fis comme si je lui en voulais et tournai la tête vers le prof.

- Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas et continuai de regarder le prof qui alla commencer son cours.

- Allez Bella, je suis désolé OK ?

- Tais-toi, j'écoute le cours ! lui répondis-je en continuant de regarder le prof.

- Quel caractère… marmonna Edward dans ses dents.

Contente d'avoir réussi à le déstabilisé, je décidai de la faire poiroter jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ce fût donc ma plus longue heure de cours. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était regarder Edward et me perdre dans ses yeux, pour ensuite sans que le prof me voit glisser ma main le long de sa cuisse vers le bas et remonter ma main et le griffant doucement à travers son pantalon. Cependant, durant le cours je ne fis que regarder le prof et le tableau. Quand à Edward, je sentis durant le cours plusieurs fois son regard sur moi. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je répondais à son regard en me mordant doucement la lèvre, en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres, ou encore en caressant du bout de mes doigts mon cou. Et à chaque fois, j'entendis Edward retenir sa respiration. Ce fut donc dans d'atroces douleurs que ce cours se passa.

**PDV d'Edward**

Ce cours d'Italien fut un vrai cauchemar ! Entre le prof qui avait des pensées totalement salaces envers ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Bella et Bella qui se léchait et se mordait la lèvre, sans oublier ses caresses qu'elle se faisait avec ses ongles au niveau de sa jugulaire. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus. Mon vampire avait autant envie d'elle que de son sang. Bref, durant ce cour j'ai dû serrer mes poings pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements devant tout le monde et la posséder. Quand le cours fut fini je ramassais mes affaires et partis direct chasser dans la forêt car il n'y a que ça qui pourra m'aider à me calmer. Quand je sortis du lycée j'entendis les pensées d'Alice et Jasper :

« _Bah que fait-il ?_ » Alice

« _S'il te plaît, évacues-moi ça vite on est dans un lycée, je ne peux pas !_ » Jasper

Après avoir chassé trois pumas, je repartis au lycée en direction du réfectoire vu qu'il était midi. Quand j'arrivais à l'intérieur, mes frères et sœurs étaient déjà à la table. Sans un regard vers eux, je m'assis à côté d'Emmett sans prendre la peine d'aller chercher un plateau. Mais ma sœur ayant vu ce que j'allais faire, m'avait pris un plateau rempli de nourriture tout aussi dégoûtantes les unes que les autres.

Malheureusement pour mon mental, Bella décida de rentrer dans le réfectoire à ce moment et bien sûr sa belle flagrance vint jusque moi. Tournant la tête, je la vis me regarder intensément. Cette fille pourrait me faire mourir rien qu'en me regardant. Me retournant vers mon plateau, j'entendis les pensées de Jessica :

« _J'en reviens pas, elle a réussi à plaire à Edward. Comment elle a fait ?_

_Je suis beaucoup plus belle, intelligente et intéressante qu'elle !_ »

Cette fille devait immédiatement être admise en psychiatrie, Bella était largement plus belle qu'elle… Intelligente, elle ? Avec le QI d'une huitre, non ça ne risque pas. Par contre, si elle se croit intelligente parce qu'elle connait presque tous les potins, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Cette fille commence vraiment à m'énerver à toujours critiquer Bella ! C'est en pensant à comment lui faire bouffer sa jalousie que j'entendis une voix dans ma tête :

« _Edward ressaisis-toi, tu regardes bizarrement Jessica et elle en bave dans son assiette. _

_Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange que tu fantasmes sur elle mais la voir bouche ouverte pendant que je mange_

_me donne la nausée et moi le repas c'est sacré alors fais quelque chose s'il te plaît_ »

Je connaissais cette voix, c'était la voix de… Bella ! Bella me parlait dans ma tête ? C'est bon, je suis fou, je suis un vampire FOU !

« _Edward !_ dit la voix de Bella. _Si tu ne t'en occupe pas je m'en occupe moi-même mais_

_ ma patience à des limites et je risque de lui arracher tête…_ »

Mmmhhh la Bella de ma tête a, un aussi mauvais caractère que dans la vraie vie. J'aime ça !

Ce fût sur cette pensée qui me donna le sourire, que je revins à la réalité.

- Jessica, fermes cette bouche tu vas me faire vomir ! entendis-je Bella dire à Jessica.

- Rooo ne boude pas Isabella, pour une fois qu'Edward regarde quelqu'un plus de 5 secondes et en plus c'est moi qu'il regarde, j'ai le droit de me sentir flatter non ?

- Oui et bien va te sentir flatter ailleurs, si tu ne veux pas que je te vomisse dessus.

- Tais-toi tu as cassée l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre lui et moi, il me regardait et depuis que tu me parles il ne me regarde plus.

- Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt, tu aurais pu le faire avant que je commence mon entrée, entendis-je Bella murmurer trop faiblement pour qu'un humain l'entende.

Serait-ce à moi qu'elle me parlait ?

- Tu parle à moi là ? lui demandai-je en murmurant aussi.

- Bah oui idiot, qui veux-tu d'autre qui ose regarder Jessica plus de 10 secondes ?

Wah je ne suis peut-être pas fou alors ? Elle m'aurait vraiment parlé dans ma tête ?

- Bella, c'est toi que j'ai entendu dans ma tête ? lui demandai-je.

- Bah oui, ma voix n'a pas changé à ce que je sache.

- Bah comment tu fais ?

- Bah tu sais quand tu peux mettre une chose normalement tu peux l'enlever aussi non ? Donc il m'a suffi d'enlever mon bouclier pour que tu m'entendes. Je t'ai parlé en chuchotant mais tu ne réagissais pas donc j'ai trouvé un autre moyen.

- Ah, lui répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

C'était juste merveilleux ! Il suffisait qu'elle enlève son bouclier quelque seconde pour que je sache ce qu'elle pense de moi. Enfin, il faut qu'elle l'enlève encore une fois pour cela.

- Edward, est-ce que tu vas bien ? me demanda Jasper.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Bah tes sentiments changent tout le temps, pire que la bourse.

- Ah désolé, je réfléchissais à plusieurs choses.

- OK, pas de soucis alors.

- Bon ça va sonner on y va ? demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, répondîmes tous ensemble.

Je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours. Malheureusement, durant ce cours de français, je n'étais pas avec Isabella. Je devais donc attendre, d'être prêt d'elle, pour pouvoir la sonder mentalement ...


End file.
